Hey Hey, My My
by Hollywood Grimm
Summary: Everybody loves Jude Monroe. The story of a lovestruck stoner livin it up in Colorado.
1. OC FORM

**Hey, Mick here. This is gonna be an OC story about my character Jude Monroe. Submit your OC's by filling out the awesometastic form below. [; Send em in cos they're what this story's depending on!!!**

**~~Peace and love~~**

****Mick****

_**Full Name: **_

_**Nickname(s):**_

_**Age (14-16): **_

_**Family: **_

_**Appearance (height t& weight included): **_

_**Clothing: **_

_**Piercings and/or Tattoos: **_

_**Music (genre and favorite bands/artists): **_

_**Favorite Food:**_

_**Favorite Chain Restaurant: **_

_**Hobbies/Talents: **_

_**Friends: **_

_**Enemies: **_

_**Ethnicity: **_

_**Pairing (It could be Stan but your OC won't end up with him)**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Other:**_


	2. Out Of The Blue, Into The Black

**Here's chapter one ;D I used a few OC's but don't worry, YOUR OC WILL BE IN THE STORY, keep em coming!!**

**Disclaimer: I own Jude and the plot [even though there are a MILLION OC stories XD] The OC's are property of their lovely owners, I don't own South Park sadly, nor do I own the song Hey Hey, My My by Neil Young. **

_**Hey Hey, My My**_

_My my, hey hey_

_Rock and roll is here to stay_

_It's better to burn out_

_Than to fade away_

_My my, hey hey._

_Out of the blue_

_and into the black_

_They give you this,_

_but you pay for that_

_And once you're gone,_

_you can never come back_

_When you're out of the blue_

_and into the black._

**Out Of The Blue, And Into The Black**

The names Jude, Jude Janice Monroe. Yeah…my mum…my real mum that is, loved all those great rock dinosaurs; The Beatles, Janice Joplin, The Doors, Cream, Jimi Hendrix. Music just isn't like that anymore…and what a shame that is.

Anywho…today is my first day at a new freaking school. Shitty, you're thinking right…not so, I figure why think that going to a new school is gonna be a bad thing? I mean…I'll get to make new friends and maybe learn to like this red neck Colorado town. I have an outlook on life that most would call positive…but I like to refer to it as the spectacular-fantastical-live-every-day-like-it's-your-last outlook on life.

"GET OUTTA BED" Ah, there's the usual wake up call from Lacy…my step mum. I hate her, from her bleach blonde perm to her salon manicured purple toenails. She is a fucking bitch, there's not other word for it. She's pretty much the reason we moved to South Park, the big city of LA was too loud for her; she wanted to settle down in a nice quite town. So of course dad, easily manipulated, widowed dad agreed to it and here we are. I don't loathe the move…LA loses its novelty after a while. There's a bright side to everything ya know…well except maybe Lacy Stapes.

"Yeah, yeah" I groan, cracking my neck, my thick mane of chocolate brown hair flipping over my chest. I stretch my arms high above my head and let out a loud yawn, I feel around under my pillow and pull out my bong, it's real nice…all red and yellow and orange. Okay…I forgot to mention that I'm a bit of a pothead…but it's no big deal, right? Right, ballin'.

"DID YOU HEAR ME JUDITH" Comes that ever sickening drone from down the hall. Why the fuck does she call me Judith? My real name is Jude…it's not even short for anything.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN MY NAME LACY" I scream back, digging under my mattress. Ah. Bingo. I toss the bag of weed into my army backpack. I hear her footsteps pounding down the hall, ughh.

"That is no way to talk to me" Lacy says in a threateningly calm voice, her blonde hair is in curlers and she's shamelessly sporting a half open purple bathrobe and…puke…nothing else over her petite frame.

"Come on, you've been with dad for over eight months now and you still don't know my name, that's bad man, real bad" I open my dresser drawer and pull out a threadbare tie dye tank top. Did I tell you that tie dye is love? No…well it is.

"Ughh" Lacy whips her hand through the air "This room reeks of marijuana, goddamit Judith"

"Jude" I mutter halfheartedly, stripping off my Terrance And Phillip tee and slipping into my tie dye one.

Lacy begins walking around my room; she picks up a stray sock and shudders, tossing it into my overflowing laundry hamper. "DO YOU EVER CLEAN THIS ROOM CHILD" she scowls at me, her face is already made up; magenta lipstick, brown eyeliner and about a pound of foundation.

"Where do you work again Lacy?"

"That's mom to you" she ignores my question…I know she works as a secretary for some big company but she looks like she should be in a fucking brothel.

"You're not my mother" I growl…no my real mum died when I was thirteen. "You're a bitch from hell"

"You little fucking tramp--"

"How're my two favorite ladies on this fine morning?" Dad enters my bedroom and swings an arm around Lacy's shoulders and then one around mine, bringing me all to close to the bitch from hell.

I shake my head angrily and pull away from him "I was fine until your bitch ruined it"

Dad's eyes narrow, oh no, I've insulted the unrightful queen of the Monroe household. "Jude…what has gotten into you these days?"

"Just…I've gotta get ready for school" I practically shove my dad and Lacy out of my room and then slam and lock my door. Fuck…I squeeze my eyes shut and begin murmuring "There is a bright side to everything. There IS a bright side to everything." That's my mantra. I peel off my 'My Little Pony' pajama bottoms and slide into my favorite pair of skinny jeans; faded to bone white and torn up so badly that they're practically falling apart. Next comes my shoes; calf hugging ratty black Converse with one white lace and one tie dye lace. Then my big sister Belladonna's old red flannel shirt, she stayed back in LA…she's nineteen…I wish I coulda stayed with her, but you can't always get what you want. The only thing I have left to remind me of her are the odd phone call and that shirt. I slip my most prized possession (besides my bong that is) around my neck; a wrought iron peace sign knotted onto a braided brown leather string, it was my mums…a real artifact from the rock n' rolling 1960's.

I make my way to the tiny room down the hall and to the left that is rather suited to a closet but we at the Monroe house call it a bathroom (a sorry excuse for bathroom…but it is rather cute mind you) and throw down my backpack. The floor is scratchy wood, I always get slivers and the walls are made up of yellowish tiles that are kind of puke toned but kind of sunny all at once. I turn on the taps and splash my face with cold water…ah now I'm awake. Then comes the makeup…come on _every _girl wears SOME makeup; for me it's a bit of black liner, some smoky dark brown eyeshadow and of course dramatic black mascara on the bottom lashes in a tribute to the 60's. I look pretty psychedelic…except for well the huge hollows under my eyes…but those come with my constant smoking, whether it be cigarettes, cigars or even better; weed. Don't get me wrong…I know it'll be the death of me…but I guess I don't really care.

South Park High is smaller than most of the schools I've attended. Hmm…attended is a bad word, let me rephrase that; South Park High is smaller than most of the schools I've been signed up for, you see I don't go to school all that often. Scratch that, I DO go to school often…I just don't stay there, skipping is one of my many talents, the others being singing, playing bass, stealing and ripping people off. I know, I'm amazing.

"Watch it hippy" snaps a biting voice as I walk through the double doors and into the building.

"Whoa" I'm faced with a chubby brunette boy who has beady black eyes, he's fuming…but…HE walked into me. The red faced fatty looks like he's eaten one too many jelly filled doughnuts. "Sorry man but I'm pretty sure you walked into me"

"Are you accusing me of lying" sneers Jelly Doughnut Boy.

"Whaaat? You're crazy man" I decide to laugh it off…peace and love right. But then Doughnut Boy makes the mistake of grabbing the back of my flannel shirt as I turn away, it tears open loudly. I freeze stiffly.

"Stupid hippy bitch" he mutters coldly, what a great start to my day. I was feeling amazing this morning, first there was Lacy…but no, I'm used to her but then this tub of lard has to ruin it.

My lips fall open and I eye Fatty "You DICK"

"Leave her alone Cartman" a girl grabs Jelly Doughnut Boy by the collar of his red jacket, smacks him in the head forcefully and pushes him away from me. She has long frizzy brown hair…its fuckin' crazy, a light tan and piercing dark brown eyes like mine. Cept this chick's eyes aren't red and circled by sugar brown hollows like yours truly…but that's what I get for taking a few hits from the bong before I went to bed last night. The babe kinda reminds me of that chick from Harry Potter…Hermione or whatever. She's wearing a burgundy hoodie sporting an anarchy sign, a pair of jeans and black Cons that are stuck together with duct tape.

"Duuuude" It's the first thing that comes to mind…oh did I tell you that I NEVER think before I speak…well…I don't. "Your shoes are rad"

"Thanks" The girl smiles and gives me a funny look, she has a pretty face "I'm Sophia Cartman, you are?"

"Jude Monroe at your service" I give a mock curtsey and Sophia smirks. "Yo, didn't you call that fatass Cartman? Please don't tell me you're his mother" Wait…that doesn't even make sense…oh well.

She snorts with laughter "His mother? What the hell…no I'm his half sister, we have the same dad"

"Sucks to be you, haha" I blow my straight-across-the-forehead eye brushing bangs away from my thin face.

"Nah, he's scared of me" she chuckles "I hope you don't mind me asking but…" she scrutinizes my big eyes "Are you stoned or something?" I find her question outrageously funny…why? Don't ask me, so I begin laughing my ass off. "Well" Sophia pats my shoulder daintily; she seems like a pretty laid back girl…if not a little quiet. "That answers my question"

"Guess so man" I stretch forward and smile.

"We have like" Sophia looks up at the clock near a locker bay "Fifteen minutes till first, ya want me to show you around, I'm kinda friends with everyone"

"That'd kick ass man" I grin goofily at my new kinda-sorta-friend.

We start down the hallway and stop a few minutes later when Sophia spots who I assume to be one of the many people she's kinda-friends with. "Hey Larkinn" she says lazily.

A fairly tall, super skinny girl with long dirty blonde hair looks over her shoulder at us; she has large brown doe eyes lined with tons of black eyeliner. "Hey Soph, who's the noob?"

"I'm Jude Monroe" I've been wearing an unwavering grin on my face for awhile now, I quickly lick my lips and smile normally…I musta been freaking her out.

"Nice ta meet cha Jude Monroe, I'm Amber Lark" I shake her tiny hand.

"Whoa" my eyes take in her hot pink jacket "Your coat is most excellent" I nod while grinning

"Soph" Amber raises a thin eyebrow "Is this chick baked?" With a roll of her dark eyes Sophia nods. "Ahh" Am smiles and pulls at the neckline of her black camisole which peeks out from her half open jacket. Her skinny jeans look a lot like mine, torn and such but they're not faded.

"DUDE" I examine the rainbow bead necklace that is draped around Amber's neck "Awesome beads"

"Thanks" laughs Am, she tucks her brown blonde hair behind her ears and I notice that her ears are pierced in multiple places. The only piercing I have is my nose ring, I adore it.

"I'm gonna head to class guys" Sophia says suddenly

"Alright, see ya Soph" Amber gives the frizzy haired girl a big sisterly hug before letting her walk off to whatever class she has. "Hmm we still have ten minutes"

"Wanna go smoke a joint?" I ask, grinning wildly.

Am gives me a lavish smile, but shakes her head "Nah, how about at break, ten minutes aint enough time"

"Break it is" I chuckle softly, shouldering my army schoolbag; it's getting pretty goddamn heavy. But Amber is gone "Huh" I swing back and forth and see my new doe eyed comrade embracing a cute blonde boy and a model gorgeous raven haired beauty.

"Jude!" she calls me over, I happily join the hug.

"WHOA, FOURWAY" laughs the black haired girl, her emerald green eyes sparkle all different shades in the light.

"Do you like four-ways!?" I mock gasp

"Alice loves four-ways" the girl grins prettily, referring to herself in the third person. SHE'S SO ADORABLE!!

"Awww, that was so cute!!!" I squeal, then laugh "In a non-lesbo way" When it becomes hard to breath our 'four-way' ends.

"Kay so" Amber places one arm around my shoulders and the other around the cute boy's. "Jude, this is Butters Scotch" she smiles and nods to the boy with the bright blonde hair wearing a Hello Kitty t-shirt. "And Alice Lufkin, but" Amber winks playfully "Call her Luffy"

"Hey guys, I'm Jude" I wave and give the two my best, brightest smile.

"Hey" Butters says in the cutest voice EVER, I seriously wanna hug these two to death. Alice…I mean Luffy has her luscious black curls held up in two kiddy pigtails, her pale face is childish, she only stands 5'1 which adds to how completely huggable she is. Her outfit is what you'd normally expect to see on a scene kid; neon yellow skinnies, purple Converse high tops (which I must say were most bodacious) and a tight electric blue t-shirt with a picture of a cute little dinosaur saying 'Rawwwr' on it…but she manages to look natural in it…not scene at all. I notice a bunch of guys looking her over as we stand there in the suddenly crowded hallway.

"Jude dear" chimes Alice's—damn, I mean Luffy's, bell clear voice

"Yeh?" I blink hazily, broken out of my daze.

"Whaddaya have first?" she smiles up at me, her green eyes shining, her smile is…like something out of a tooth paste commercial with the super white teeth n everything.

I un-zip my backpack (which absolutely REEKS of weed) and feel around until I find my schedule; a balled up wad of paper. "I haaavvve" my eyes scan down the sheet "Art"

"Whaddaya know, so do I" Alice grins widely and I slap her a high five. The bell signaling that we have five minutes before class rings.

"See ya at break" Amber gives me a knowing wink and pulls me into a hug before heading off. She lets me go just in time for me to see Luffy and Butters locked in a tight embrace; awww, CUTEST THING EVER!! I wonder if they have a thing for eachother…I don't have time to think further about Luffykins and Butters because suddenly I see the most completely gorgeous boy I've ever EVER saw…and he's kissing another girl.

_The king is gone_

_but he's not forgotten_

_This is the story_

_of a Johnny Rotten_

_It's better to burn out_

_than it is to rust_

_The king is gone_

_but he's not forgotten._

_Hey hey, my my_

_Rock and roll can never die_

_There's more to the picture_

_Than meets the eye._

_Hey hey, my my._

**THE OC'S**

**Sophia Cartman ~ ****Space23Case**

**Amber Lark ~ 3words**

**Alice Lufkin~ Yumi loves the darkness**

**OC's to be featured soon**

**Lucy Montgomery**

**Vivi Sykes**

**Constance Valentine**

**Belle SnowRaven**

**Chelsea Richey**

**Ivy Valmont**

**Lilith Anderson**

**Alex Aragon**

**Bain Cynis **

**AND MORE**

**YOUR OC COULD APPEAR IN MY STORY TOO O;**

**STILL ACCEPTING OC'S SEND EM IN PLEASE!!!!!!!!!**

_**AND FOR THOSE WHO DID SEND IN THEIR OC'S THANKYOU, I ADORE THEM**_


	3. Great Balls Of Fire

**Ahh here's chapter 2 my lovely readers ;D I used more OC's here and the rest will be introduced soon!!! I AM NOT ACCEPTING ANY MORE OC'S, I have enough =P R&R my lovelies. To the people who did review and I didn't reply to; your reviews really do make my day…no joke man, I just light up when I get a freakin' bodacious comment. And to whoever is posing as ChristyCullen101 and giving mean remarks should go suck a cock. I respect constructive criticism so if you find anything wrong tell me!! And if your OC doesn't get much screen time don't worry, they will, I'm just introducing everyone so be patient!! ^_^**

**~~Peace and love~~**

***Mick***

_You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain_

_Too much love drives a man insane_

_You broke my will, oh what a thrill_

_Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

_I learned to love all of Hollywood money_

_You came along and you moved me honey_

_I changed my mind, looking fine_

_Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

_You kissed me baba, woo.....it feels good_

_Hold me baba, learn to let me love you like a lover should_

_Your fine, so kind_

_I'm a nervous world that your mine mine mine mine-ine_

_I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb_

_I'm really nervous but it sure is fun_

_Come on baba, you drive me crazy_

_Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

**Great Balls Of Fire**

He has skin that isn't quite tanned but isn't quite pale, his hair is long; the longest point reaching just below his chin… it's straight, choppy and blue black. Emo boy hair really…since when do I crush on emo boys? I look back up at the boy sitting across the room from me; I crush on emo boys since _now. _

"He is pretty gorgy isn't he" chides a voice, I swing around to face the girl and I swear I almost go blind. She has waist length backcombed layered hair with the bangs over one eye…but it's not the cut of her hair that catches my eye but the color; an array of so many blues greens pinks and purples that I don't even know what to call it. Her whole outfit is neon, from her tight t-shirt to her tutu to her leggings to her feet. Her arms and neck are draped with beads and about a million other necklaces and bracelets. Wow…she's striking.

"Huh…who?" I can feel the blood rush to my face, shit man.

"Stan Marsh" the rainbow girl raises her eyebrows at me, her full pierced lips forming a knowing smile. "I could see you ogling him from here"

"Well…he is kinda the hottest most bodacious guy I've ever seen"

Rainbow Chick winks "I'm Rhiannon Edwards by the way"

"Jude Monroe" I send out another of my sunshiny grins.

"Jude" Rhiannon nods, smiles again and motions for me to sit with her and her friends. I look around; Alice—I mean Luffy is chatting with some other girls so I decide what the hell, I pick up my backpack and drag my stool over to the next table. "Hey guys" Rhiannon waves a pale hand, trying to get everyone's attention. "This is Jude Monroe"

A girl with red-violet hair held up in two spiky pigtails glances up first, she has clear blue-green eyes and fair skin. "Hey" her tiny mouth pulls up into a vivacious smile "I'm Vivi Sykes"

"Hi" I grin at the petite girl who's sitting across from me, she's wearing a form fitting zebra striped t-shirt with a black vest over it…but not one of those geek vests…it's like a vest you see those babes in the magazines wearing, along with blue skinnies, light pink Converse and a lime green bandana draped around her slender neck.

"I'm Lucy Montgomery" A lightly tanned girl with waist length midnight black hair and warm brown eyes takes my hand and shakes it with full force. She has a beaming, optimistic smile that has me grinning right back at her. Her side-bangs are dyed scarlet red and I notice that they kinda match her outfit; a low necked slightly loose red tank-top, black-grey jean shorts and red fishnet tights, black Converse reside on her feet. I'm starting to notice this Converse trend with the people at South Park High…

"I'm Lucky Day"

"Dude---that's the most excellent name I've ever heard" I grin crookedly at her and I see some of the other girls glancing at eachother uneasily.

Before I can speak further Lucky, with her sharp green eyes trained on me, says "Please, no jokes about the name" She has chin length brunette hair that is streaked with blonde highlights and bangs. She's wearing a Guns N' Roses t-shirt, cargo pants, an air force jacket and a multi-colored scarf.

"Sorry man, it's just pretty rad, so, who're the rest of you guys?" I stick my tongue out and drag it across my lips.

"You mean girls" corrects a smooth voice. The voice comes from a tall girl, 5'9; she's taller than me…now that's saying something. She has tanned skin and eyes a darker shade of brown than mine, they almost look black. Two blood red hoops slice through her bottom lip in a spider-bite piercing and a barbell resides in her thin right eyebrow. I catch sight of flames inked on both of her long wrists, is she a pyro or something? "I'm Chelsea Richey, but" she winks one black makeup covered eye "you can call me Pyro" So this babe IS a pyro, Jude Monroe…you're a most intelligent girl. Pyro looks slightly older than the rest of us…maybe she failed a grade? She has choppy dark brown hair with jagged side bangs dyed bright red with yellow tips. Fire. Fire. Fire.

I send her a smirk "Nice ta meet cha Pyro"

The next to speak up has layered ginger red tresses with a dark blue streak the same tone as her eyes through the bangs. "I'm Ivy Valmont" She would look delicate being pale skinned, thin and short, but what she's wearing gives her edge. Dark wash skinny jeans and black Cons accompanied by a red t-shirt with the words 'punk rock' scribbled across the front in lacy (Oh god, I'm reminded of my heinous step mother) white cursive. She looks tough enough, not someone to mess with but the smile she's giving me now is all sugar.

The last girl to introduce herself is "Lilith Anderson" She has shoulder length choppy blonde hair with a bodacious fringe shadowing her forehead. She has penetrating aquamarine colored irises and a spider-bite piercing on her lower left lip. A grey cardigan with thin purple stripes decorating it wraps about her skinny body along with pale blue skinny jeans and skater shoes. Her face would be angelic if not for the heavy black eyeliner and light pink shadow surrounding her large eyes.

"Anyways" Rhiannon looks at me coyly from beneath her skittle colored bangs. "I brought Jude over firstly so she could meet some new people but also because" here she stops to grin and waggle her skinny eyebrows "Miss Monroe seems to have her eye on a certain quarterback"

"Stan?" Lucy laughs, her scarlet bangs moving to cover one eye, Rhiannon nods. "Hmm, he's a piece of work"

"That he is" seconds Lucky

"Well" Pyro gives me a smoldering look "We could you know…casually, introduce you to him"

"That, would, be, EXCELLENT" I cover my mouth, as if I just squealed the word excellent.

Lucy chuckles, her ebony hair swishing around her "But…I'm warning you…he's not single"

"Yeah…who was that chick he was kissing before class anyways?" I ask, glancing at one of my fingernails, the green sharpie marker I colored it with last weekend is fading off. Heinous.

"That would be Wendy Testaburger" Vivi explains, rolling her eyes.

"And she just happens to be a friend of ours" Pyro adds in, flipping back her flame colored bangs.

"She's a friend to _some _of us" Vivi says, sending a joking glare at Pyro who smirks knowingly.

"Why, do you like…not like her?" I question

"Meh…she's kind of…just…she can be nice…but…" Vivi seems not to know what to say so she shuts her mouth abruptly.

"She's really smart…kind of my academic rival" Lucky exclaims, pushing back her blonde streaked brown hair.

"She's also like…the most popular girl in school, besides Bebe" Lucy smiles, her smile seems dazed…I wonder if she's a stoner.

"Are you friends with her?" I ask the black haired girl.

"On and off" Lucy shrugs, the thin strap of her faded red tank top slips off her shoulder and she doesn't bother to pull it back up. "Like Luckstar said she can be nice but she can also be a bitch"

"And she's always dumping Stan and getting back together with him" Lilith adds, tapping her shiny black fingernails against the hard surface of the table we sit around.

"I'm lost…are you guys encouraging me to go with him or not?" I really am confused, the look Pyro gave me when she said 'and she also happens to be a friend of ours' tells me that Stan belongs to Wendy but…everyone else seems to want me to go for it. Ughh.

"How about we introduce you guys and then see where things go from there" Lucy says, she gives me this big Cheshire cat smile that tells me she knows something I don't.

"Sounds goo--"

I'm most rudely interrupted by the teacher, Miss. Chokesondick "Hello class, my name is Miss. Chokesondick" she underlines her fancily written name twice with powdery chalk.

"More like Miss. Makes-Me-Sick" courses none other than Stan Marsh, his long black bangs fall across his face; a huge smirk is planted on his full rosy red lips, a few people laugh at his comment while others groan and roll their eyes. Stan lifts up his hand and is slapped a high five by a boy who has shaggy red curls and shocking green eyes.

Miss. Makes-Me-Sick fumes "That's it, everyone pick up your books and line up at the front of the class. You will be seated alphabetically if you cannot behave"

"T-T-Thanks a lot Stan" snaps a willowy teenager with wiry blonde hair and a major twitching problem.

The rest of the class lets out sighs and boos as they line up. I'm standing between Lucy and Vivi who is sweet talking the twitchy boy from before. "Who's Vivi chatting up?"

"Tweek Tweak" Lucy chuckles "They're pretty much best friends…but we all know Vivi likes him"

"Ahh" I nod in understanding "they'd make a pretty supreme couple"

"That's what we all think" winks Lucy, grinning. Okay, she definitely must smoke some weed, no one normal has a dreamy dazed grin like that.

Miss. Chokesondick assigns us our seats. I slam my backpack down on the table. Fuck. I am SO bored. So far the only other person at my table is Lucy, but she just left the room to get a drink. Then I see it, a shiny unmarred red binder with a set of Sharpie's sitting beside it. I can't resist. I pick up the green marker and begin doodling a giant potleaf across the scarlet surface. When I doodle I get immersed, so immersed that when the owner of said binder sits down I don't even glance up. Not until I recognize the tight black Nirvana t-shirt do I stop what I'm doing. I cock my head and find myself looking into the amused and sparkling midnight blue eyes of Stan Marsh. "Having fun?"

_Well kiss me baba, woo-oooooo....it feels good_

_Hold me baba_

_I want to love you like a lover should_

_Your fine, so kind_

_I got this world that your mine mine mine mine-ine_

_I cut my nails and I quiver my thumb_

_I'm real nervous 'cause it sure is fun_

_Come on baba, you drive me crazy_

_Goodness gracious great balls of fire_

_I say goodness gracious great balls of fire...oooh.._

**THE OC'S**

**Rhiannon Edwards**

**Vivi Sykes**

**Lucy Montgomery**

**Lucky Day**

**Chelsea 'Pyro' Richey**

**Ivy Valmont**

**Lilith Anderson**

**OC'S TO APPEAR**

**Constance Valentine**

**Christy Morejon **

**Alexis Aragon**

**Alex Bella SnowRaven**

**Freddy Marshall**

**Miki Kotubuki**

**Lynda Rivera**


	4. Love Gun

**Here's chapter 3 ;D I'm kinda ashamed of how un-bodacious this chapter is but…with school starting back up it's harder to have time to write, so this is what you get =P I know not all the OC's are introduced here but don't worry they will be…I just can't put all the OC's in one chapter or it doesn't flow, know what I'm sayin'? Anywho I don't own South Park ;[ and I don't own the song Love Gun by Kiss nor the epic OC's but I do own the plot and Jude and her family. YAY, at least SOMETHING belongs to me xD Hehe, R&R it really does make my day [; and don't worry, all the OC's who I said will be featured, WILL be featured.**

**~~Peace and love~~**

**!!Mick!!**

**Love Gun**

_I really love you baby _

_I love what you've got _

_Let's get together, we can _

_Get hot _

_No more tomorrow, baby _

_Time is today _

_Girl, I can make you feel _

_Okay _

_No place for hidin' baby _

_No place to run_

_You pull the trigger of my _

_Love gun, love gun _

_Love gun, love gun _

_You can't forget me baby _

_Don't try to lie _

_You'll never leave me, mama_

_So don't try _

_I'll be a gambler, baby _

_Lay down the bet _

_We get together, mama _

_You'll sweat_

"Uhh—uhh—ermm-umm" I smirk, he doesn't look too pissed off. "I couldn't resist dude" I smile cheekily and can feel a blush heating my face.

"Well" the pretty pretty boy picks up his binder "It's actually drawn really well so" he gives me this look…this penetrating look "it's okay"

I grin, showing off my slightly crooked teeth…crooked teeth aren't bad, if you ask me they give character to a smile man. "I'm Jude, Jude Monroe"

"I'm Stan Marsh" he grins at me…a fuckin' lady killer grin if I ever saw one and flips his jagged obsidian hair back. "You must be new here"

"Yeah, just moved from LA a few weeks ago" I smile shyly…I'm never shy, and begin twirling strands of my chocolate brown hair around my fingers.

"Cool, I've always wanted to go to California" Stan smiles wistfully, his long black eyelashes flickering skywards before brushing back down against his finely boned cheeks.

"It loses its novelty" I laugh doggedly "But…the suns nice"

"Isn't everyone in LA hot?" questions Stan

I snort "Well…besides me" I wink jokingly "Hmm there are some pretty bodacious surfer dudes and babes but…most are spray tanned with bleach blonde hair or too desperate to stand out"

"Mmm" Stan nods "Bleach blonde and orange skin isn't what I'd call hot"

"I agree"

There's a short pause, Stan furrows his eyebrows but then a light smile crosses his lips, lighting up his face "Hey, me and my friends are goin out to tonight, ya wanna come?" Stan asks, offhandedly putting his Sharpie's back in their plastic case.

"Going out…like, to a restaurant or going out like chilling and I can bring my weed?"

"The second one" he chuckles, picking at the thick chain that hangs around his pale neck.

"Ahh Stannie boy, I see that you've met Jude" Lucy slips into her seat gracefully, her sparkling brown eyes land on me and she smirks.

"Yup" he pops the 'p' and pulls out a red Sharpie. "Payback time Jude, gimme your hand"

I raise my eyebrows and delicately place my right hand in front of him. He leans down and places my hand over his for backing, I gulp, Lucy gives this knowing laugh and I glare at her which causes her to laugh even harder. "Whatcha drawing on poor Jude, Stannie?"

"I'm claiming her" he growls and then smirks, I almost faint. I can feel the wet cold tip of the marker being dragged over my skin "Jude. Monroe" he speaks, holding the cap of the Sharpie between his shiny white teeth. "Belongs. To. Stanley. Freakin'. Marsh"

"You've known me for all of five minutes and already I'm yours?" I mock gasp and pull my hand away to see that he wrote exactly what he spoke.

"Mmm" Lucy smirks hugely at the both of us "Tell Jude about your little claiming game"

Stan smiles lazily "It's simple, I claim the hot girls"

I purse my lips and cock an eyebrow "Mhmm, I know I'm hot, I don't need your name to show it" I wink again, my long lashes batting against my cheeks.

"Of course you need my signature" He smiles in this completely adorable and childish way. And then as if to explain everything; "I'm the quarterback, I own everyone" He doesn't look like a quarterback; tight black Nirvana t-shirt's, clingy blue black skinny jeans and black and white checkered Vans slip-ons aren't what you expect to see a football player donning. Although…my eyes run down his body…he looks toned…his skin is a healthy golden white, he certainly has an EXCELLENT football players body.

"Stanley" Lucy looks at the quarterback, her arms crossed, a haughty look on her pretty face.

"Hmm?" Stan blinks hazily and turns towards her

"Jude's undressing you with her eyes"

I snort and fling my long hair back, averting my eyes from Stan who I had indeed been most bodaciously mentally undressing. Before me or Stan can say a word though the bell rings. "Hey, Jude" I swing around, my hair roughly slapping my cheek. It's him. "Lucy's comin' with us to hangout later so just meet us behind the school"

"Right" I smile blindingly "See ya man" Stan gives me a wave and walks off. There's five minutes to get to class, I rummage around in my wrecked old schoolbag. Shit. No schedule. Fuck. Fuck. Waffle shitting motherfucker. FUCK. I walk around aimlessly; a few people give me odd looks. Ah there goes the bell. My first day of school and already late. Hmm. I dig through my schoolbag again. And tada there's my heinous, failure of a schedule. Period…uhh, its period 2…right? Right. English, with Mrs. Garrison…lovely…I fuckin' hate boring classes. But…I can always make them fun.

"Constance Valentine?" I hear the nasally voice of Mrs. Garrison reading the last name off the attendance list.

"Here" says a monotone female voice. I peek around the door and see a tall slightly underweight girl sitting in the front desk, her feet, clad in knee high brown leather boots are propped up. She's wearing a tight hot pink t-shirt, a blue sweater, jean short shorts with a studded belt draped around her thin waist and a baseball cap sporting a smiley face tipped over her light brown eyes. She has shoulder length dark red hair with bangs and lightly freckled skin. Although pretty…I can't help but think the babe has a slightly twisted smile on her full pale lips.

"Miss. Valentine, would you mind taking that goddamned hat off" scoffs the teacher…who looks rather manly if I do say so myself.

"Fuck" Constance rolls her golden brown eyes before whipping her baseball cap off and smashing it down angrily on her desk.

"Now there's no need to go psycho you little bastard" Mrs. Garrison scolds, twisting 'her' earring studs around absentmindedly. Dude…I like this teacher's way of talkin'. "Well that's it for attendance children; would anyone like to bring the slip down to the office?"

"Mmmph, mppph!!" a tall boy with long shaggy golden blonde hair waves his hand around madly, his pale blue eyes shine wildly. I'm still standing outside the door, looking in.

"What Kenny?" sighs Mrs. Garrison

Kenny pulls the hood of his orange parka down around his slender neck and grins, showing off his brilliant teeth, they're movie star perfect but yellowing, probably a fellow smoker. "I wanna bring the attendance down Mr.—err I mean Mrs. Garrison"

"Fine, fine" the teacher reluctantly tosses the gorgeous blonde boy the attendance sheet and snarls "Try not to get yourself killed Mr. McKormick" Kenny just shrugs and smirks, he opens the door and BAM there's me. Bam…bam's a funny word.

"Heyyyy everyone" I walk into the classroom, waving around my crumpled schedule, I'm ten freaking minutes late, big whoop…but of course the most un-bodacious teacher is gonna give me hell for it.

"Who" Mrs. Garrison narrows her eyes "The hell are you?"

"I'm Jude Monroe" I grin hazily, tossing my bangs away from my face for the umpteenth time.

"Has that chick been stoned since the third grade or what" I hear a girl's voice say just loud enough for everyone in the room to hear, the speaker is petite with big brown eyes and voluptuous honey blonde curls down to her tiny chest. In her tight white t-shirt, silver flats and waist high black mini skirt the babe is all prep.

A few others giggle, but then another femme decides to sneer "And a hippy" It's Stan's girlfriend. Wendy Testaburger of the long purplish black hair and big dark blue eyes; she's wearing a short mustard yellow dress, black leggings and bright blue flats.

"Shut up" I growl

"Or what" snaps the curly blonde haired chick.

"Or I'll shut you up" I mock smile, see the dark red headed girl Constance give me a small thumbs up, and then turn back to Mrs. Garrison

Wendy and her blonde lackey faint gasps "Whatever" trills the purple-black haired chick, rolling her ocean hued eyes.

"Don't mess with u-" the blonde's sentence is left unfinished

"Bebe Stevens and Wendy Testaburger" screams Mrs. Garrison heatedly "Would you PUHLEAZE SHUT THE FUCK UP" The blonde-Bebe, crosses her arms and rolls her dark eyes before accepting her fate, Wendy just pouts.

"No, no I agree with Wendy" Oh great, fatass Cartman is in my class "She is a hippy bitch"

"ERIC" Mrs. Garrison exclaims before giving me a calculating look "Why are you late Judith?"

"It's Jude" I say brightly. "And man, this new schedule is just wack"

"I'll let it go this time" the teacher says, she sits staring at me for a good while, as if expecting me to do something. "Well introduce yourself will ya" Mrs. Garrison says, shoving me from my current place in front of her desk to the middle of the classroom.

"Uhh…HEY" I wave to the class, smiling as widely as humanly possible. You know that feeling when you know that everyone's staring at you? Yeah…everyone's staring at me. I see an arrogant looking blonde boy narrow his eyes at me and sneer. "This classroom…" Fuck…fuck…fuck…what am I supposed to say "This classroom" I swing my arm skywards "Is most…excellent" Win, I grin inwardly. Hmm…I think I'm supposed to say something else…hmm…ah yes…my name…well then "I'm Jude Monroe, who the hell are you?"

"That's quite enough; you may take a seat beside Miss Marshall" Mrs. Garrison lifts a hand and uncaringly gestures to where a tall, lean girl with long light brown hair and the palest blue eyes sits. She's wearing jeans, Adidas runners and a grey sweatshirt. Definitely an athlete.

"Hey" she smiles as I slump down in the chair next to hers "I'm Freddy Marshall"

"Jude" I shake the athletic female's hand.

Mrs. Garrison glares at us and scoffs "Francine, Judith, silence! Now children" she folds her hands in her lap, stands up and begins pacing the length of the classroom. "Now I know most of you kids know eachother but seen as we have a new student I want everyone to stand up in front of the class and introduce themselves, one of you get up!"

A tall tanned boy with jagged ink black hair and the sky-bluest eyes I've ever seen grudgingly steps forward. "I'm Craig Tucker" he kindly flips everyone the bird and then sits back down. Craig Tucker I dub thee Middle-Finger-Boy, I smile to myself, damn I shoulda said that out loud.

"I'm Lynda Rivera" a bouncy girl who must only stand five feet tall prances to the middle of the room. She has light olive toned skin, straight shoulder length black hair and green eyes framed with ebony liner. In her ruffled yellow dress, long brown jacket and white stockings she looks like a most adorable elementary schooler.

"Bain Cynis" a small delicately statured boy, 5'3, walks slowly forward before stopping to look coolly at everyone. He has deathly pale skin, flat brown hair and the strangest eyes; one iris a deep green and the other cold brown. He wears a floor sweeping black trenchcoat over blue jeans, combat boots and a black t-shirt.

"I am Christophe Delorne" a boy with darkly tanned skin and long messy chocolate brown hair says with a strong French accent. He has hazel eyes that are more green than brown and wears Tripp pants, combat boots and a black t-shirt. "But please mademoiselle, call me Ze Mole"

More students introduce themselves; Wendy Testaburger, Bebe Stevens, Constance Valentine, Eric Cartman, Freddy Marshall, the arrogant blonde boy; Luke, the twitchy blonde from art class Tweek, a cute brunette named Clyde Donavan, Kenny McKormick-Dubbed Blondie when he returns from bringing the attendance sheet to the office, and countless others such as Token Black and the retarded kid Timmy . By the end of English class I'm acquainted with everybody. The bell rings, break time here I come. I can't wait to light up that blunt with Amber.

"Eh hmm" A hand seizes my shoulder; I turn to find Blondie and Middle-Finger-Boy staring down at me carnivorously.

_No place for hidin' baby _

_No place to run_

_You pull the trigger of my _

_Love gun, love gun _

_Love gun, love gun _

_Love gun, love gun _

_Love gun, Love gun _

_Love gun, Love gun _

_Love gun, Love gun _

_Love gun, Love gun_

**THE OC'S**

**Lucy Montgomery**

**Constance Valentine**

**Freddy Marshall**

**Lynda Rivera**

**Bain Cynis**

**Amber Lark**

**OC'S TO APPEAR**

**Christy Morejon**

**Miki Kotobuki**

**Alexis Aragon**

**Alex Bella SnowRaven**

**Luke **


	5. Purple Haze

**AHHHH sorry for the lack of OC's I wrote this really late at night and yeah. YOUR OC WILL BE FEATURED, After all we've only reached break time at Jude's first day at school. SO BE PATIENT. AGHH TOO—MUCH---PRESSURE XD anyways as a forewarning don't think Jude is a slut from this chapter or that things are moving to fast, she's high and of course he's (you'll find out who…pretty obvious really) just being a pervert. R&R IT MAKES MY DAY ;D and yes Bill And Ted's Excellent Adventure is a HUGE influence on Jude's way of speaking ;] I'll be updating ASAP**

**~~Peace and love~~**

**~~Mick~~**

**Purple Haze**

_Purple haze all in my brain _

_Lately things just don't seem the same _

_Actin' funny, but I don't know why _

_'Scuse me while I kiss the sky _

_Purple haze all around _

_Don't know if I'm comin' up or down _

_Am I happy or in misery? _

_Whatever it is, that girl put a spell on me_

Kenny McKormick could be a teenage Kurt Cobain, blonde haired, blue eyed, pale skinned and emaciated he really could pull it off. He has sharply angled golden bangs that cover his sparkling azure optics and a lively redness tints his thin cheeks as he grins at me wildly. He wears ratty grey/black skinny jeans, holey orange Converse and a tight threadbare Ramones t-shirt, his parka is thrown over one skinny shoulder.

Craig Tucker on the other hand doesn't posses that rock n' roll edginess; he's just…intimidatingly beautiful. He has generously colored skin, a tan so natural that he could be Californian and long curly raven colored locks down to his jaw that fall against his perfect face just so. And his eyes; big eyes framed by long _long _black lashes, the pupils stand out against the pale hue of his irises, the color of the sky on a perfect summer day. His bright skinny jeans, faded leather jacket, blue Converse and Mindless Self Indulgence t-shirt only compliment him in every aspect. His teeth are, like Kenny's, celebrity perfect but yellowing. Both the blonde and the black haired boy are…well…they're… hot.

"H-hi?" I smile nervously; they're both still eating me up with their eyes. What do they plan to do…rape me?

"I'm Kenny McKormick" Before I can object a pallid arm is swung around my shoulders. A mischievous grin graces the boy's full pink lips. "And this is Craig Fucker"

"Tucker" growls Craig in a monotone edged with anger. Although in looks Kenny seems tougher…trashier…Craig is obviously the threat.

"Yeah…I'm Jude" What the hell? I grin harmlessly, still wondering why they're bugging me.

"Nice necklace" Craig says indifferently, grabbing a hold of the iron peace sign dangling about my neck and dragging me closer to him. Shit. Kenny still has his arm around me. They ARE gonna rape me. I think. Craig gives my necklace a little yank and I glare up at him icily.

"Play nice Tucker" Kenny smiles saccharinely, flipping back his sun gold mane of hair.

"You're one to talk McKormick" Craig seethes, one of his ebony curls falls forward and brushes my cheek, he's _that _close to me.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" a new voice interrupts and the spell is broken. Craig shoves me away roughly; Kenny pulls me back, keeping his lanky arm wrapped securely around my shoulders. Its Stan's redheaded friend from art class, I am most joyful to see him.

"We're not doing anything Kyle" Kenny gives the emerald eyed boy a knowing smirk. If Craig and Kenny are hot than Kyle is beautiful; with his long ginger eyelashes, jewel green irises, chin length auburn curls and pale skin spotted with barely there freckles he is a sight to behold. "We're just" the blonde sidles closer to me, perv much… "Showin' the new kid around"

Kyle rolls his eyes and then approaches me "You're in my art class aren't you?"

"Yup" I smile gratefully

"I'm Kyle Brofloski" he takes my hand and shakes it, a big innocent grin on his face.

"Jude Monroe" I say, tilting my face up so I can meet his eyes. I'm tall, 5'7, but Kyle must be 5'10 at least, Kenny probably 5'11 and Craig…5'9 at most, even being the shortest of the three Craig Tucker is still toughest.

"So" My dazed eyes take him in; Kyle's wearing grey skinnies (is the whole male population emo or what?), Vans skate-high shoes, a grass green toque and an orange hoodie. "Where are you fro--"

"Kyle, Kyle, let the girl be" Kenny shakes his head, his shaggy hair flying every which way.

"It was nice meeting you all but" I try shrugging Kenny's arm off without success "I've really gotta go find Amber"

"Amber who?" Craig furrows his eyebrows, his eyes penetrating.

"Amber" What's her last name…heinous, I'm bad with names. It begins with an L right…Lark! "Lark"

Craig snorts, his bangs flipping over his eyes "My cousin"

"Jude" Kenny grins down at me "Finding Amber isn't THAT important is it, just tell her" he pulls at the neckline of my tie dye tank top "you were being ravaged by the sexiest guy at South Park High"

"Kenny, dude drop it" Kyle calls from where he stands by his locker a few feet away.

"Nah man, I've gotta smoke a J with her"

"A little stoner" Craig's thick reddish lips pull up in a smirk, a black ring slices through the right side of his lower lip, he pokes at the ring with the tip of his tongue. "How cute"

"Don't mock me dude" I shoulder my backpack, nearly knocking Kenny's arm off in the process. "It's a pretty thick blunt; you guys can come with if ya really wanna"

Kenny and Craig look at eachother, blue eyes locking. The raven haired boy's pierced lips curve into a luscious smile while Kenny takes on a vicious smirk. "Alright" Craig says simply, emotionlessly.

Amber is standing by the back doors of the school looking remarkably impatient; she's pulling at strands of her dirty blonde hair and brushing at her thick black eyeliner. "FINALLY" she laughs, a little annoyed but not really.

"LARKINN" I bellow like Sophia did earlier this morning

Am just rolls her dark eyes, she zips her hot pink jacket up higher as we exit the building. "Uhh Jude, why're McKormick and my freakin' cousin following us?"

"They were the reason I wasn't here to meet you right away" I chuckle, whipping out my baggie filled with joints and cigarettes. We're in what appears to be the courtyard.

I see the Goths, Amber smirks when she catches me looking "The overweight chick is Henrietta, the tall one with the curly hair is Derek, the one with the red bangs is Evan, the short kid is Georgie and the one with the weird eyes is Bain"

"Mmm" I nod, flicking out my cheap dollar store lighter. "I couldn't stand wearing only black man, so…closed minded"

"Are you gonna get that thing lit or not?" Kenny whines jokingly, pulling at my black Rastafarian style toque.

I roll my eyes and flick my lighter on, the heinous Colorado wind snuffs out the flame almost instantly. "Fuck, someone come here and block the wind" Kenny obliges; he pushes me so I'm up against the red brick wall of the school, his pale emaciated body blocking the wind. "Thanks dude"

He gives me a mischievous smirking look "Anytime man" I flip my lighter on again and then bring the flame to the tip of the joint. Lit. I slip the blunt between my lips and inhale deeply, the smoke snakes down my throat. I pass Kenny the joint and the blonde gives me this seductive, playful grin.

"Jesus Kenny, don't take it all" Craig glowers, snatching the blunt and puffing on it, his cool dreamy eyes squinted into the blindingly bright September sun.

"Craig" Amber struts up to him and tries grabbing the smoke belching joint. "CRAIG" she exclaims upon seeing that the black haired beauty has no intentions on handing her the joint.

"Tucker, give Am the weed" Kenny says offhandedly, his striking azure eyes have already taken on a glazed over, far away look. Kenny McKormick really is bodacious in the looks department.

"Ya know I have more…" I pull the bag of cancer sticks and cannabis out again and grin.

Kenny's golden brows lift "Mmm, we should smoke that shit"

"We don't have time" exclaims Amber, ripping the blunt from her cousin's hand and placing it between her full pink lips.

"Lunch then?" I shrug, yawning

"I'm hanging out with Lucy" Craig drawls slowly, he is SO stoned. Hmm who knew he knew Lucy…but then…it seems that Miss Lucy Montgomery knows everyone in this school.

"Dude you can bring Luce along" I laugh in slow motion; I'm lost in my own head. "Yah, you guys get recruits, we can all get high at lunch- shit no, I hafta save it for tonight. I'm hanging out with Stan and some other people"

"Oh, you're gonna be there?" Kenny smirks, his eyes smoldering. "I wasn't gonna go but if you are…"

"I'm going!" Amber says loudly, beaming at Kenny…do I sense that my new girl friend has a thing for McKormick?!

"Than I'll definitely go" Kenny says, sending us both luscious looks. What a man-whore! Craig steals the joint again and Amber goes running off around the courtyard behind him. "So…Jude" Kenny's eyes run up and down my body, my curves are (thankfully) hidden beneath my loose red flannel shirt. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Nah man" I smirk, lighting a cigarette, the smoke is so smooth flowing into me. "You, have a girlfriend?"

"Nope" he chuckles softly, looking up at me with dazed cornflower blue irises. "I just like" he lifts a peachy skinned hand and rubs it down my face. "Messing with people"

"A player huh" I laugh, I am so lost in my own mind. I think I'm floating, watching this conversation from above. I feel light and beautiful and not really there. I should kiss him, he's pretty, I'm pretty…sunflowers are pretty. Before I know what's happening his tongue is in my mouth. Our lips are smashing against eachother, sucking gently, biting down roughly, gnashing. It's chaotic…it's weird, I've known this dude for all of ten minutes and we're kissing. But I can't stop because I'm not really there; I'm watching…just a spectator. Ah, the things I do when I'm high. This won't be anything more than a make-out session anyways…I mean we're in a courtyard right. His fingers lightly pull at the bottom of my tie dye tank top. Fuck. His hands are up my shirt. Shit. Uh. Shit. Feeling my curves, sliding their way up over my ribcage, rubbing his thumbs across my bra, now under the bra…yep he went there. I'm helpless to what's happening…and…I love it, it's such a fucked up feeling.

"KENNY" Amber screams upon returning, her face is red…from running or from anger? The way she'd looked at him before…does she have a thing for him? Fuck…I don't want a slut's rep. Heinous. But then a shining grin breaks out across her face, she's too baked to even care. I break the kiss with the blonde boy and he gives me an…approving? look.

Craig snorts, smoking the roach; I swipe it from his tanned hands and stick it between my kiss swollen lips. Though the smoke burns I know it gives a better high…not that I'm not already fucked outta my mind. "Kenny" he growls, narrowing his striking blue eyes. "Don't take advantage of the stoner girl, it's not nice" the words sound out of place in his monotone.

Amber giggles a little, her big brown eyes alight, rimmed red. We reek like weed. But, who gives a fuck? Marijuana is bodacious. The bell rings for third period. This day is going by most slowly if I do say so myself. "See ya" Amber yells at the top of her lungs, racing into the school…very high indeed.

"Ughh, I've gotta keep her outta trouble" Craig exclaims in a stoned, disgusted voice, high tailing it after his blonde cousin.

"You're a good kisser Jude Monroe" Kenny rasps in my ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and running his hot tongue over it. This is too much.

"You too man" I grin. _Oh fuck, what did you just say Jude? Now you're encouraging him to ravage you? _Shut up brain, I'm high and I'll do what I please.

"You like it?" he breathes, hit warm breath tickles my neck, blowing a few strands of coco brown hair around. I nod. _I NODDED? JUDE, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, YOU'RE GETTING YOURSELF INTO A MOST UN-BODACIOUS SITUATION! _Brain, did I or did I not tell you to shut up. Yeah, that's right. "Then" Kenny smirks, kissing my cheek wetly "I'll see you at lunch"

_Oh Jude Monroe…you're a complete moron. _SHUT UP BRAIN!

_Help me help me _

_Oh no no... no _

_Yeah _

_Purple haze all in my eyes _

_Don't know if it's day or night _

_You've got me blowin, blowin my mind _

_Is it tomorrow or just the end of time? _

_No, help me aw yeah! oh no no oh help me..._

**THE OC'S**

**Amber Lark**

**OC'S TO BE FEATURED ASAP**

**Alex SnowRaven**

**Miki Kotobuki**

**Alexis Aragon**

**Vean Redding**

**Christy Morejon**

**Luke Manning (just made a last name up for him cos you didn't give me one)**

**Angela Roy**


	6. Sweet Emotion

**HEY EVERYONE ;D here's the new chapter, sorry it took awhile and it could be better but I'm busy with stupid bullshit school and stuff. But the story's just getting going, I only have 4 more OC's to introduce so things will get much more bodacious after that hehe. R&R you know your review make my fuckin' day [=**

**~~Peace, love and flowers~**

**~~Mick~~**

**Disclaimer: As always I sadly don't own South Park or the beautiful Stan Marsh ]'= nor do I own the amazing song Sweet Emotion by Aerosmith or the lovely OC's but…Jude is mine ;]**

**Sweet Emotion**

_Sweet emotion _

_Sweet emotion _

_You talk about things and nobody cares _

_You're wearing other things that nobody wears _

_You're calling my name but you gotta make clear _

_I can't say baby where I'll be in a year _

_Some sweet talkin' mama with a face like a gent _

_Said my get up and go must a got up and went _

_Well I got good news, she's a real good liar _

_'Cause the backstage boogie set your pants on fire_

Ah third period science with Mr. Mackey "Hey, HEY"

"Huh?" my eyes snap open, the girl from math class with the dark red hair and honey brown eyes is clicking her long pianists fingers in front of my face.

"Fuck, that's like the millionth time I tried getting your attention" she laughs jauntily but I still see something unsettling in her eyes, something twisted. She pulls her hand away abruptly when she sees I'm paying attention; the movement looks snake like…indescribably trippy.

"Seat yourself kids, M'kay?" drawls the grey haired man from the front of the classroom

Everyone tries to sit by their friends, slamming chairs, moving desks it sounds like there's a herd of fuckin elephants in the class. I sit down in the back row beside the girl with the dark red hair. I already forget her name. "Goddamn Garrison eh?" the sound of her clear voice breaks me from my daze.

"Huh?"

"Garrison" she rolls her light brown eyes again "Making us introduce ourselves to get outta fuckin' teaching us anything"

"Oh, yah" I yawn suddenly…yawning is a weeeird word man…yawn…yawn…yawn. I've repeated it so many times in my head that it doesn't sound real anymore. I start laughing.

"Oh my God you guys have Garrison for English too? He made us all introduce ourselves even though we ALL know eachother" The delicate voice comes from the girl a seat in front of me.

I cease my laughing "Oh my god, DUUUUDE" I grab a strand of her long ponytail, loose it would be down to her ass probably. It's purple, fuckin PURPLE man with neon yellow tips. Wild. She has dark eyes but they're not brown or blue…they're lavender. She has a Latino body; lottsa T N'A goin on there. The chick's wearing a red tank top with the word 'iNerd' printed across the front with a black t-shirt beneath it along with hot pink skinny jeans, purple Converse and a multitude of eye-catching belts. She has snakebite piercings and her eyes are almond shaped…part Latino part Asian? Don't fuckin ask me man. "YOUR HAIR IS FREAKIN GNARLY MAN"

"Thanks" she replies, beaming, her silver lip rings reflecting light. "I'm Miki Kotobuki"

"Jude Monroe" I close my eyes and raise my brows smugly. My face must look really funny right now. Before I even know it torrents of laughter escape me…and I'm not stopping.

"Oh" the dark red headed girl from math frowns slightly "I never properly introduced myself…" she smirks "I'm Constance Valentine, call me Connie" I grin and nod "Hey, you really told that Bebe bitch last period, props"

"Fuckin' right dude" I scrunch up my face, still laughing, still fucking laughin' man. Miki squints her eyes at me and smiles sweetly "Whaaat?"

"You look like an interesting art subject" she pulls out a sketch pad and ball point pen and then begins scrawling across the page…I can't see what she's penning down but she looks immersed.

"Shut up please" snarls an arrogant voice from the opposite side of the room. It's the haughty looking boy from math class

"HEY BUD" I exclaim, bending down my eyebrows "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM"

Connie rolls her eyes "Luke Sakrato" He has blonde curls and blue eyes…the same color combination as Kenny McKormick but with a snobby edge rather than a rock n' roll one.

A sneer seems like a permanent fixture on his face. "Sorry I just dislike being distracted by the likes of you trashy cows"

"You're a real ass huh" I spit, this kid just thinks he can go around acting like he's better than us all? No, he fucking can't.

"Don't even bother Jude" Miki exclaims, her eyes still on whatever she's drawing "Luke's always been a dick"

"Why am I not surprised" I laugh, flicking my eyes back in annoyance when the blonde gives me a dirty look. "Hey—Luke"

"Ughh" he twists his lips in disgust when his name rolls off my tongue in a stoned slur. "Sorry, I don't converse with burnouts"

"Dude…peace out, fuuuck"

"Please children" Mr. Mackey yells, sending Luke, Connie, Miki and I death glares.

"SIR" I exclaim, a grin on my lips "SIR, LUKE IS ACTING MOST HEINOUSLY TOWARDS US"

"Jude right?" For once today a teacher didn't fuck up and call me Judith…I think I like this guy, but my opinion changes when he says; "Go down to the office, you're disrupting my class…I'm trying to explain what everyone will need for the course and I don't need a little pothead bastard messing up my class, GET OUT"

"HEY, HEY" I raise my hands "I DIDN'T DO SHIT MAN"

"Exactly" Mr. Mackey narrows his eyes and point one crooked finger towards the door. I flip him off, Craig would be proud of me, and skip out of the classroom, kicking up my legs, my army backpack bouncing against my back. Like hell I'm going to the office, phaha, I have a fuckin bag of weed and a bunch of time till fourth period…what do you think I'm gonna do?

Prancing down the hallway. Ah, what a fucking joy, am I right? My gaze lands on the tile floor…they're bleak and glossy but…dude they look kinda fuckin' sparkly when the light hits them in just the right way. All different colors too…forest green, pewter…maybe even some red…gnarly. I lift up my leg, continuing this mad prance, the tiles are so goddamn pretty and man they're blurry I'm moving so quickly down the deserted hallway. Tiles. I love tiles. The tie dye lace of my right sneaker is flipping around, the contrast of the shoelace against the glistening tiles is mad…mad crazy…psychedelic…bodac—

BAM

What the hell? I hit the floor…no…I didn't. Huh? "Nngh" groans whatever it is that I landed on, it's warm and moving. Holy shit an alien. Fuckin' alien's man, ALIENS!! "Get the fuck offa me" slurs the voice…a drunken alien? Me thinks not. I push myself onto the cool floor.

"Oh…you're not an alien" I say flatly, kinda disappointed but relieved all the same. Apparently I crashed into a tall insanely skinny boy…how did I not notice him in the hallway?

"An alien? Whaa?" he laughs, hiccups a bit. He has large round sky blue eyes…pretty but not as striking as say Craig Tucker's. Long brown hair streaked through with pale blonde accents his thin face, sweeping side bangs cover part of his left eye. He's wearing tattered blue jeans, a neon tie dye t-shirt and a maroon hoodie.

"Dude…we should go and tie dye shit"

The guy cocks an eyebrow quizzically; he's smiling though…but probably wondering what the fuck is wrong with me. "Who ARE you?"

"Haha, Jude Monroe at your service" I give a little bow though it's hard to do sitting on the floor and poke my tongue out from between my lips playfully. "You?"

"Vean Redding" he replies, his hot breath on my face smells like alcohol. "Sorry to ask man but…are you high Jude Monroe?"

I grin goofily; I think I'm chink eyed right now…seeing through half lidded optics. "Uhh—I think I'm baked" Laughter. After a minute we're both laughing our asses off…he's drunk I've figured and I'm stoned outta my head.

Suddenly a nasally voice rips through our laughter "WHAT'RE YOU KIDS DOING OUT OF CLASS?"

"Fuck" Vean curses; rolling his eyes…his skin is creamy pale…so pretty. "It's Principal Victoria"

"CHILDREN" the woman screeches, she has long blonde curls and wears glasses and a navy skirt suit, most un-bodacious.

Vean and I glance at eachother, he stands and I see that his lanky frame is indeed tall…probably 6'3 6'4. I stay sitting cross-legged until Vean grabs my hand and pulls me up with such force that I crash into him all over again. "Run" he rasps, as the Principal nears us, a hard look on her face.

"Whaat?" I slur, everything's still so hazy.

"FUCK JUDE" Vean screams "RUN" Oh…now I catch his drift. My feet begin moving, smacking over the tile floor, Vean is still holding my hand and we're making a fuckin' break for it. We stumble down the stairs…I see Token Black giving us a funny look as we hobble away…I'm high and my new friend is hammered…ah what a good team we make. Hey…Token kinda freakin' looks like Jimi Hendrix, hmm sweet.

In the background I hear Principal Victoria snapping at Token "Did you see two damn kids come the way" I don't know what he replies but whatever he says Victoria is now heading in the wrong direction. "Yes!" I hiss, smirking "Whatever that Token kid did she aint comin' after us anymore"

"Awesome" Vean grins "We still have half an hour to kill, whaddaya wanna do?"

"Huh" As if it's only third period…this day is taking for fucking ever…I can't wait till after school…or…damn I hope I have more classes with Stan in them. "Oh…let's go tie dye shit…I seen some dye in the art room"

"Ya wanna hawk the dye?" Vean asks, his full lips forming a smirk.

"Fuckin right man" I smile winningly

Vean nods, like he's considering the idea and then a smile breaks out on his face. "Let's hawk it"

_Sweet emotion _

_Sweet emotion _

_I pulled into town in a police car _

_Your daddy said I took it just a little to far _

_You're telling me things but your girlfriend lied _

_You can't catch me 'cause the rabbit gone died _

_Yes it is _

_You stand in the front just a shakin' your ass _

_I'll take you backstage, you can drink from my glass _

_I talk about something you can sure understand _

_'Cause a month on the road an' I'll be eating from your hand_

**THE OC'S**

**Vean Redding**

**Constance Valentine**

**Miki Kotobuki **

**Luke Sakrato**

**OC'S TO BE FEATURED SOON**

**Alexis Aragon**

**Christy Morejon**

**Alex SnowRaven **

**Angela Roy**


	7. School Days

**Yay, here's a new chapter for all of you bodacious readers! I quite enjoyed writing this hahaha. R&R you know it makes my day [= So I introduced the last 4 OC's, now the story's gonna start picking up pace. Hehehe, I have so much planned so keep reading!!! Oh and to Nightshade the hedgehog I'm gonna call your OC Alex by her middle name Belle if that's okay because it'll be too confusing having Alex SnowRaven and Alex Aragon…I hope you don't mind!**

**~~Peace, love and flowers~~**

**~~Mick~~ **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own the plot and Jude, the OC's, South Park and the song School Days by The Runaways are sadly not mine ;D**

**School Days**

_Used to be the trouble maker_

_Hated home, I was a sweet heart-breaker_

_And at_

_But now I have my dream_

_I'm so ready/rowdy for eighteen_

_Never had a single buck_

_Hated home, I'm done with looks_

_But now I live my life_

_There's a lot of/to see(in') at eighteen_

_School days, school days_

_I'm older now and what will I find but my_

_School days, school days_

_I'm starting to slip, I'm losing my mind_

Vean Redding is a cool guy; I realize this as we run out of the school, clutching our stomachs, hair flying back, laughing and try to find the window that leads to the art supply room. "So" I stop, it's rather bodacious outside…albeit snowy but pretty warm with a nice breeze. "I have no fuckin' idea where the art room is"

Vean shakes his head, his bangs moving to shadow his thin face. "This way" We walk…well stumble is more like it, along the back of the school, keeping close to the red brick wall. Vean stops at a window, sighs impatiently and moves to the next one. At the fifth window instead of a defeated sigh I hear a slurry "AHA" This window is larger, about four feet long and three feet wide, letting a lot of light in.

"How do we get in man?"

A grin takes over Vean's lips; he unhooks a safety pin from his torn jeans and lifts it up, examining the vicious little silver thing against the sun. "A safety pin always does the trick"

Vean digs the needle point thin tip of the pin into the lock of the window and I slump down the wall and sit with my back against the school. I rest my head against my knees. Oh my Jebus…when I close my eyes I'm not seeing darkness…I'm seeing the inside of my eyelids…that's so…weird man, I wonder what the inside of my eyelids look like…are they patterned? Are they purple, or pink or orange…maybe even tie dye? That'd be fuckin' messed. I have tie dye eyelids. "I have tie dye eyelids"

"What?"

"Oops" I said that out loud…hahaha "Nothin'"

"M'kay" Vean snorts, tossing his bangs away from his face and going back to picking the lock.

"Eww dude don't say m'kay it remind me of Mr. Mackey" I shudder, that goddamn bobble headed douche bag, sending me outta class for no freakin' reason.

"Jackpot" Vean pumps his fist skywards as the lock pops open with a '_click' _"Hehe I have got skill" says the boy, tottering in his buzzed state. Vean hooks his long fingers between the two windows and flings one open, the panel of glass flies back with much more force than either of us expected, it smacks Vean in the face and he falls over, onto, of course, me.

"WHOA" I'm trippin' balls, Vean groans and lifts his head, a trickle of scarlet runs down the side of his face, marring his pretty pale skin. "Holy shit dude are you alright??!"

Vean lifts his hand and waves his fingers, he opens and closes his eyes a few times and then gulps "I'm good man, happens all the time"

"Right then" I can't help but chuckle, Vean shakes his head again and then stands up, totters and then regains his footing.

"Come on" He reaches a hand down and hoists me up "I guess you go in first, I'll lift you up and then you can help me in m'kay" I give him a glare "I mean—okay?"

I like this kid, he is very bodacious. "Sounds good mon, holy Jesus Christ" before I know it Vean has his arms around my waist and he's lifting me up "Oh" I latch my hands onto the top of the window frame and kick back the glass. I am now standing on the frame on the inside of the art supply room. And I will hafta jump about ten feet to reach the floor. "Bogus"

"What?"

"I hafta jump like a bazillion feet to the floor dude"

"Just…just jump" God he makes it sound like I'm about to commit suicide or something. Whatever, I crouch down and am about to leap when Vean yells as quietly as he can…wait…since when does anyone who's yelling try to keep quiet? Hmm. "JUDE WAIT"

I swing around, my long dark hair whipping forward "What?" I rasp, I feel kinda dizzy…oh shit I'm gonna fall, I grasp a window pane and turn to face Vean.

"Uhh I need you to lean forward and grab my arms…just try to lift me…" hiccup "till I can grab onto the window frame" hiccup, and so I drape my skinny body out the window and grab Vean's hands. If anyone walks in right now they'll see my rather excellent ass sticking up in the air. Vean may be twig thin but lifting him up, dude it feels like he weighs a metric ton. But alas, he grabs onto the frame.

"Sweet" I grin before pushing back, I'm just booking it. Oh fuck…in mid-air I realize that maybe jumping from ten feet up isn't such a good idea. I'm twisting in the air, trying to find which way will grant me a less heinous landing. CRASH BANG BOOM "Owwww" I groan, I just had the most bogus landing in the history of landings, my ass is gonna be bruised blue for ages…I can feel it.

"You alright?" Vean casts a glance back at me and thus loses his footing "Shit, shit!" he rasps, stumbling along the thin window frame. There's nothing I can do, he falls, and lands on the mercilessly hard tile floor beside me. "Nngh" Vean rakes his fingers through his now bloody hair with a pained grunt.

Wow. "We are amazing" I begin to snort with laughter, what are the chances that it's possible for somebody to have a worse landing than me. "I think you're the only person I've ever met who's just as clumsy as me man" Vean's bright blue gaze lands on me and he starts laughing as well, it's all so fucking ridonkulous. "Well" I crack my neck and wince "I guess we better find that dye dude"

"Yup" Vean helps me up for the third time and we begin scouting the crowded supply room. Clay, paint brushes, acrylic pain, oil paint, pencils, canvas, charcoal. "I don't see dye anywhere" Vean growls

"Just…keep looking" Vean grumbles something under his breath, rolls up the sleeves of his maroon hoodie and continues searching. "Hey, I think I see it!" I do; many jugs of pretty, pretty colored dyes. A look of relief crosses Vean's face; I throw my body over the table to reach into the back shelf where the dye resides. Fuck, I can't reach it.

The door to the supply room suddenly begins opening. Instead of freezing in place I grab wide eyed Vean by the front of his t-shirt and slam his body into mine. "What the hell?" he whispers; giving the door, which is creaking open, a side glance.

"Shh" I know what to do; just act like we're making out or something and we won't get in shit for being here…well not much shit. I think. "Act like you're kissing me"

"Huh?" Vean's completely fucking oblivious to my plan, heinous. At the same instant as the door flies open I smash my lips onto Vean's and make sure he doesn't pull away.

"Oh uh sorry" comes a silky female voice.

I pull away from Vean, making sure I look flustered and surprised. "Oh, uh, umm" Vean, the drunken idiot, is babbling, I'll just stay quiet.

"Vean?" another voice pipes up skeptically. Oh lovely, that's when I notice there are five girls standing in the doorway rather than one. The one in front I recognize from math class; bouncy, petite, olive skinned, green eyed and black haired; Lynda right? Right. The girl who apparently knows Vean is also short, she has long black hair, shiny dark blue eyes and russet colored skin, she looks Native American. She's wearing black skinnies and a purple t-shirt sporting Shadow the hedgehog on it, not Goth, not emo…I can't really stereotype her, stereotypes blow hard anyways.

"Hey Belle" he slurs back, grinning, we're still close and he still reeks of booze.

"Uhh…" the Native girl, Belle, seems not to know what to do so she just smiles sweetly and backs away.

Another person steps forward, she gives us this weirded out look. Is it that obvious that I'm high as a kite and that Veany boy's drunk? I guess so. She has insanely thick curly black hair down to her mid-back, light gold skin and pretty hazel eyes. Her 5'7 tall frame is decked out in black skinnies, colorful Nike sneakers, a purple t-shirt and a rainbow studded belt that matches her most excellent shoes. She bites her bottom lip to keep from laughing. "Could you pass me that box of oil paint?"

Oil paint? Huh…oh there's a pretty brown box filled with pretty paints, it must be what the babe's talkin' about. "Here dude" I pick the box up, twirl it in my hands than toss it skywards. I wonder if she'll catch it, oh…why isn't the paint box going towards her? Where the hell is it?

"HOLY SHIT VEAN" screams the girl, she barrels into Vean and the box lands in her hands with a loud _CA-SMACK. _Ouu it woulda totally landed on Vean's head had she not been there. Hey…what happened to Vean anyways?

"Nngh" I hear his groan, ahh there he is; all crumpled on the floor.

"Dude…what happened?" I muse; more blood cakes his shaggy brown blonde hair.

"That" Vean points accusingly at a broken piece of pottery "Landed on my head"

"Bummer"

"Kay" the chick who caught the paint box steps forward "You guys are gonna hafta get outta here"

"Dude…" Who IS this babe? "Dude you totally saved Vean, you're superman aren't you" She must be, no one has reflexes that fast.

"No…I'm Alexis Aragon…but call me Alex"

"I'm gonna call you superman" Hmm she doesn't know my name. "I'm Jude Monroe by the way"

"Haha okay" Alex—Superman smirks, her hazel eyes sparkling. "But seriously" her full smirk fades "You hafta get outta here before Miss. Chokesondick finds you"

"Shit" Vean lets out the loudest sigh I've ever heard and buries his pale hands in his blood soaked hair. Fuck man, he's really bleeding.

"Holy fuck Vean" I crouch down beside him and then fully sit "Here, just lean back"

"Huh?"

I shake my long hair and pull Vean back so his head is cradled in my arms "Think you guys could get a bandage or something?"

"Uhh" Belle casts a wary glance back into the art class "Angie, could you grab some fabric?"

"Sure" grins a tall, TALL curvy chick, she has big blue eyes lined with eyeliner and mascara and thick golden blonde corkscrew curls down to her shoulders. A single white streak breaks the honey color of her bangs which are falling haphazardly into her large eyes. She's wearing a black t-shirt and bomber jacket, black nylons and an eye-catching yellow mini skirt. The zebra striped high heels on her feet pump her height up to probably 6'3.

"Whoa, you're tall" I can't help but say it, because she's striking, maybe a little underweight but…she'd be a fucking perfect model.

The blonde's lips twist in a weirded out smirk "Thanks?" I just laugh, I love making people wander.

The Angie girl gives me and Vean one last side glance "We are going to need A LOT of fabric" she nods to herself and clicks out of the room nonchalantly.

Alex points a tanned finger towards Lynda and a petite brunette girl. "Lyn go get a wash cloth" The green eyed beauty nods and walks away. "Christy…you and Belle just…ah fuck I have nothing else to order people to do"

Christy shakes her head and rolls her dark brown eyes; a childish smile graces her tiny face. "Hey" she plops down beside me "I'm Christy Morejon"

"Pleased to meet cha dude, I'm Jude Monroe" My voice sounds weird…huh, ever see the movie Fast Times At Ridgemont High? If you haven't, watch it, cos my voice sounds just like Spicoli's for some reason.

"So Vean my dear" Christy laughs, her eyes crinkling up adorably. "What the hell happened to you?"

"First Jude crashed into me, then I fell ten feet into this shitty supply room and then that dumb pottery fell on my head" Vean sticks out his thick rose tinted bottom lip in a puppy dog pout.

Christy pushes her hair back; mid-length brown waves with a red tint. A white scarf is draped around her pale neck, dark blue skinny jeans frame her legs accompanied by black boots and a white jacket. She's a most adorable babe. "You better hope that Miss. Chokesondick doesn't see you guys"

"Ughh I can't stand her" Vean rolls his eyes and cringes, grabbing at his head.

"Don't pick at the wound dude!" I grab his hands and hold them down

"But it hurts" Vean whines

"Awww poor baby" I kiss the top of his head where he's not bleeding "MWAH, all better" Vean snorts and begins fiddling with the hem of his tie dye t-shirt.

"Finally" Christy laughs when the model girl-Angie and Lynda return.

"Yeah, you know how hard it is to get past the goddamn teacher without her noticing" Angie rasps, flipping back a blonde curl.

"Yeah" Lynda seconds, flicking her long ink black hair over her small shoulders. "If you had Miss. Chokesondick you'd know what we mean"

"I do have her man" I nod slowly, untangling Vean's bloody hair with my fingers. "That Miss. Makes-Me-Sick chick is a fucking cunt--" As I go on calling the teacher every heinous name I can come up with Vean's eyes widen and he begins shaking his head. Belle, Alex, Angie, Christy and Lynda are all kinda frozen. Oh. Shit. "She's right behind me isn't she?"

_Ah, lovely, Jude Monroe, you're in for it now. _

_Used to be the riot/wired bomb_

_Hated class, only lived for fun_

_I'm mean and got my scheme_

_At the crazy age of eighteen_

_Never made the animal_

_Hated moon, that I was told_

_Now I am almost free_

_It's a dangerous scene when you're eighteen_

_School days, school days_

_I'm older now and what will I find but my_

_School days, school days_

_I'm starting to slip, I'm losing my mind_

**THE OC'S**

**Vean Redding**

**Belle SnowRaven**

**Alexis Aragon**

**Christy Morejon**

**Angela Roy**

**Lynda Rivera **

**OH AND HERE ARE THE OFFICAL PAIRINGS, DUM DUM DUM:**

**Jude/Stan obviously**

**Lucy/Craig**

**Vivi/Tweek**

**Rhiannon/Christophe**

**Sophia/Token **

**Alice/Butters**

**Chelsea/Bebe**

**Belle/Clyde**

**Lilith/Tall Goth (Derek)**

**Lucky/Red Goth (Evan)**

**The rest of the OC's either don't have pairings or chose Kenny or Kyle. You'll see my reasoning for leaving those two single very soon, even though it's pretty obvious haha. So if you want your OC to have a pairing message me or they'll be all on their lonesome. ;P**


	8. I think I'm dumb, or maybe just happy

**I know, I know this chapter is super short but I had to end it here cos I have an excellent idea for the next chapter. Hehehe, I'll be introducing ONE more OC Reggie Rox because I'm bodacious like that. Not the best chapter I've ever written but it was fun anyways ;P And yeah, your OC's will each have their turns to be featured now that they've pretty much all been introduced. I know I haven't been showing much of the actual South Park characters but trust me THAT WILL CHANGE. **

**~~Peace. Love. Flowers. Puppies.~~**

**~~Mick~~**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yah South Park, the OC's and the amazingly amazing song Dumb by Nirvana aren't mine, Jude and the plot are ;D**

**I think I'm dumb, or maybe just happy**

_I'm not like them_

_But I can pretend_

_The sun is gone,_

_But I have a light_

_The day is done,_

_I'm having fun_

_I think I'm dumb_

_Or maybe just happy_

_Think I'm just happy (x3)_

_My heart is broke_

_But I have some glue_

_Help me inhale_

_And mend it with you_

_We'll float around_

_And hang out on clouds_

_Then we'll come down_

_And have a hangover _

_Have a hangover (x3)_

"DISPICABLE, ABSOLOUTLEY DISPICABLE" screams Miss. Chokesondick, she hooks her claw like hand into my thick dark hair and pulls me up off of the floor. "I have never heard so many profanities in my life" scoffs the teacher, her boobs are fuckin' saggy and it's all pretty nasty.

"Shit, shit" I murmur, wincing as she tears at my hair, finally I find stable footing and slap away her hand. Fuck man she musta ripped a clump of my hair out. "Dude" I groan "My hair" Angela's gnawing on her full bottom lip, Alex kind of looks like she's holding back a laugh.

"Both of you ruffians" Miss. Chokesondick frowns, her penciled eyebrows bending down over her wrinkly eyes. "TO PRINCIPAL VICTORIA'S OFFICE…NOW!"

I smirk, it's not like we'll go to her office anyways. "Sure thing Miss. Makes-Me-Sick" She scowls sourly in my direction "But dude…Vean's hurt"

"Oh please" Miss. Chokesondick acts as if the blood pouring from Vean's head is nothing. "I've seen much worse, now you two wait here while I find someone to watch the class while I escort you to the office" Fuck, she's 'escorting' us to the principal's office. Lovely. As soon as Miss. Chokesondick leaves the supply room I go into action. I fling my bruised body over the table and grab for the dyes again.

"What're you doing?" Belle whispers sharply, her long raven black hair flying back as she moves to keep various art supplies from falling.

"Dude" Vean gives me this amused smirk "You're still takin' the dye?"

"Fuckin' right I am" Ah got it. My fingers wrap around a bottle of red dye. Not red…it's like…supremely scarlet. Excellent! I toss the supremely scarlet dye into my ratty army bag. Next comes blue then yellow then green then purple and then an array of other psychedelic rainbow colors.

"You're gonna get in SO much shit" Christy laughs, she twists her brown-red hair into a loose ponytail as she speaks.

"Whatever man" I shrug easily…well as easily as a person who fell ten feet onto a linoleum floor can.

Angie cocks a thin brow "What the hell are you guys gonna do when she gets back?"

I lock eyes with Vean "Get up, we're gettin' outta here"

Vean's blue optics widen but he does as I say, toppling drunkenly when he finally stands. "Ang, Belle could you push that table over to the window" It's more of a demand than a request. How're they gonna push the table over to the window when there's so much art crap on it? Hmm…I should push it off. Seizing the moment as always I sweep my hand over the roughened surface of the table, swiping thousands of dollars worth of art supplies onto the floor.

"Oh my God" Alex snorts with laughter, burying her hands in her thick black curls. "You're fucking crazy Jude and you too Vean!" Angela and Belle shake their heads unbelievingly and then start pushing the table until it's pressed against the wall below the window; Christy's keeping watch at the door.

I leap onto the table and then grab Vean's hand and help him up as well. Standing up on that table, me high and him drunk and bleeding I'd say that we are a most triumphant team. "LET'S GO" I grin recklessly, although today is going by slowly at least I'm having fun.

"Hey ho let's go" Vean sings, ah a Ramones fan, I'm liking this guy more and more each second.

"SHIT SHE'S COMING" Christy rasps her doe eyes wide.

I grab onto the bottom of the frame and somehow hoist myself up and through the open window. Everything's going in painfully slow motion; it takes absolutely forever for my long legs to swing out the window. I twist my body and grasp Vean's hands. And then I drop down, there's no ground beneath my feet for what feels like an eon. But then I'm on the snowy earth, where's Vean?

"Nngh" Ah the trademark Vean Redding groan, there he is, about a foot away from me.

"You alright dude?"

He sits up, his blonde and brown bangs flop over his eyes and he gives me a toothy grin "At least I didn't hit my head this time"

"Ah but dear Vean, you did hit your arm…and it looks rather un-bodacious" Yup, now there's blood not only coming from the gash in his head but also from a gash on his upper right arm. "Fuck man…that's non non heinous, you've gotta see a nurse"

"No" he exclaims, rubbing some snow against his wounds "I don't wanna hafta go to Hells Pass"

"Fine, fine" I sigh in exasperation; well…he's obviously accustomed to getting these injuries. So am I, yay for being clumsy! "How much time till fourth--" I'm interrupted by a loud bell screeching out the warning that we have only five minutes to get to class. Fuck.

"Apparently we have class now" Vean smirks, he rubs his hand over his bandaged head "I don't want this shitty bandage on my head all day dude"

"Uhh, well I dunno, go clean off the wound? Maybe then it won't be so nasty man"

"Good idea" Vean nods, sending his shaggy blood caked hair flying back. We walk across the lawn; it's covered with a thin layer of show and slush in some spots. South Park's weather makes me pine for California, I fucking miss it but…looking around I realize that I've made a lot of friends today so I guess it's not so heinous. As we enter the school I'm brought back to reality by Vean's voice swearing under his breath "Shit, shit"

"What---oh, BOGUS" It's Principal Victoria, strutting up to us, her dark blue high heels clicking over the tile floor like she's ever so important. I pause for a painfully long time…why did I stop walking? I think I'm fucking dumb man, shit I should run now but…too late, there's no where to run. "Miss, we didn't do anything--"

"Oh my, you're not in trouble" exclaims the principal in her high pitched nasally voice when she reaches us.

Vean bites his lip; he has his fingers crossed behind his back probably hoping that she doesn't find out how drunk he is. "Uhh Principal Victoria--"

I dunno what Vean's about to point out but it's left unsaid, Victoria lifts a hand to shush him "Go on Mr. Redding, I just need to ask our new student something"

Vean high tails it down the hallway to whatever class he has next, I notice him slip a tiny bottle of whiskey from the pocket of his hoodie as he leaves. "What would you like miss?" I ask in the most proper way I can…my voice is still going from high to low…I sound so fuckin' spacey, apparently trying to be polite and sound sophisticated doesn't work when you're high…like I didn't already know that.

"No need to be polite Miss?"

"Monroe, Jude Monroe"

"Miss Monroe, ouu just like Marilyn Monroe" Principal Victoria smiles down at me; she's a good 5'9 with those Stiletto's on. "Hmm" she tosses back her ridiculously poofy blonde hair. "I'm in need of your services"

"Whaat?" Services…I think back to the bag of joints and cigarettes in my back pack…the only service I supply is…

"Weed"

So the principal babe wants some of my fine Mari Jane. "Well if that's what you want Miss" a grin curls up my lips as I stare at her through disbelieving bloodshot eyes "I think we can be good friends"

"Here" she shoves me a twenty, her bright teeth (this chick MUST use Crest White Strips) showing through her tight smile.

I dig around in my schoolbag "For twenty you get two finely rolled blunts" I smirk and pass them to the Principal

"Why thank you Judith"

"It's Jude dude"

"Jude" Principal Victoria repeats rolling her eyes, her tiny spectacles slide down her nose as she eyes the weed I've just given her "This looks good, I think we could work out a deal" She pauses to smile sweetly "What would you say if I said that maybe, I could, ya know, bump up your grades if you, ya know, give me a supply of this ganja"

"Not bad dude" I nod slowly, South Park High is actually a pretty fucking righteous place when it comes down to it. I don't know what class I have next and I don't really car—WACK, what the fuck? "What the hell?" What happened?

"Dude, Jude" Stan Marsh snorts with good natured laughter as he passes by while Wendy, clinging onto his toned arm, sneers at Stan for even acknowledging my presence "You just walked into a door"

Heinous, non non heinous. I just had to walk into a door right when Stan and Wendy were passing, how graceful. Fuck man sometimes, in the words of the great Kurt Cobain; I think I'm dumb…or maybe just happy.

_Skin the sun_

_Fall asleep_

_Wish away_

_soul is cheap_

_Lesson learned_

_Wish me luck_

_Soothe the burn_

_Wake me up_

_I'm not like them_

_But I can pretend_

_The sun is gone,_

_But I have a light_

_the day is done,_

_I'm having fun_

_I think I'm dumb_

_Or Maybe just happy_

_Think I'm just happy (x3)_

_I think I'm Dumb (x12)_

**THE OC'S**

**Vean Redding**

**Alex Aragon**

**Christy Morejon**

**Belle SnowRaven**

**Angie Roy**

**Lynda Rivera**

**OC'S TO APPEAR:**

**Reggie Rox**

**THE PAIRINGS CONT'D**

**Jude Monroe/Stan**

**Lucy Montgomery/Craig**

**Lucky Day/Red Goth [Evan]**

**Lily Anderson/Tall Goth [Derek] **

**Sophia Cartman/Token**

**Vivi Sykes/Tweek**

**Alice Lufkin/Butters**

**Chelsea Richey/Bebe**

**Belle SnowRaven/Clyde**

**Rhiannon Edwards/Christophe**

**Christy Morejon/Cartman**

**Angela Roy/Pip **

**Ivy Valmont/Kevin**

**Lynda Rivera/Gregory **

**Here's a list of the OC's who still have no pairing: Amber Lark, Alex Aragon, Miki Kotubuki, Connie Valentine, Freddy Marshall and the rest didn't put a pairing at all so I'll assume you want your OC single. Anyways to those who DID have a pairing but the character was already taken or was Kenny or Kyle if you want a pairing PM me because I dunno who to put your OC with. **


	9. Shine On You Crazy Diamond

**YAY, I FINALLY UPDATED, sorry for takin so long guys but I've been busy with shitty arse school among other things. Next chapter coming ASAP ;] R&R PLEASE and yes Reggie Rox WILL be used in the next chapter. I have so fucking much planned for this story Hehehe. **

**~~Peace. Love. Flowers. Puppies. Nirvana.~~**

**~~Mick~~**

**Disclaimer: South Park + OC's = not mine ;[, Jude + plot=MINE =D and Shine On You Crazy Diamond by Pink Floyd? Sadly not mine either. **

_**Shine On You Crazy Diamond**_

_Remember when you were young, you shone like the sun._

_Shine on you crazy diamond._

_Now there's a look in your eyes, like black holes in the sky._

_Shine on you crazy diamond._

_You were caught on the crossfire of childhood and stardom, _

_blown on the steel breeze._

_Come on you target for faraway laughter, _

_come on you stranger, you legend, you martyr, and shine!_

When I arrive in room 251 for fourth period the first thing I notice is the array of low quality instruments piled up in one corner of the room. "Jude!" I recognize the voice and the long blonde streaked-blood caked-brown hair.

"Vean!" I stumble over to my buddy and plop down beside him. "Sweet, what instrument do you play?"

"Guitar" He explains, waving his hand "But, shit, what did Principal Bitch-Toria want from you dude?"

"Oh" I smirk and find myself blowing my bangs out of my eyes once again "Apparently our principal has a soft spot for Mari-Jane"

Vean's eyebrows raise skeptically "Well" he laughs, I can smell fresh whiskey on his breath "She always did seem a little…off"

I nod, my smirk widens when I look around the classroom and recognize a shit ton of people; Lucy, Vivi, Craig, Tweek, Token, Kenny, Connie, Angie, Sophia, Kyle, Miki, Amber, Freddy, Chelsea the Pyro, Ivy, Lilith, Rhiannon and a few others that I recognize but who's names I totally fuckin' forget. There's not even a teacher in the room and everyone's goin crazy…they should just…relax.

"Hey Jude" Lucy raises her hand and motions for Vean and I to join her and the rest of the group.

"Luce" I grin, she grins right back at me, her scarlet bangs falling into her velvety brown eyes.

"Hey Bean" She smacks Vean a good one on the shoulder as he picks up a crappy acoustic guitar and begins tuning it.

"So" I drop my weight down onto the carpeted floor of the music room and twist my legs until I'm sitting cross-legged with my elbows propped up on my knees. I just noticed that my knees are skinned and bleeding and my jeans have a whole lot more rips in them than they did this morning. What the hell? I guess that's what happens when you're high and you jump down ten feet into an art supply room and then ten feet down to get back outside. "What instruments do all of you dudes and babes play?"

"Rhythm guitar" Lucy exclaims, she cocks her head adorably, causing her endlessly long black hair to pool in her lap. "And tambourine"

"Drums" mutters Craig in his nasally monotone voice, his black curls are now covered by a blue and yellow toque pulled down low over his eyes.

After ten minutes everyone has explained what they play. The singers are; Me, Rhi and Miki. Rhythm guitarists are; Lucy, Vivi, Amber and Lilith. The lead guitarists are Vean, Kyle, Chelsea and Ivy. The bassists are Token, Angela, Kenny and the cute brunette from math class who Vivi tells me is named Clyde Donavan oh and me…I play bass too. Connie plays piano as well as Christophe Delorne, the boy with the sexy French accent who told me to call him Ze Mole. Christophe is quite the eye candy when you really look at him. He's tall and has a rugged tan as dark as mine, he looks underweight but still muscled, he has long shaggy chocolate brown hair that's wavy in some spots and straighter in others and it always looks windblown or tousled. His hazel eyes are lined with heavy dark sleepless circles; and do I hint a drop of black eyeliner? He has plump red lips and a cigarette dangling from between them. I want a cigarette. "Hey…hey, you" I brush my fingers over Christophe's back.

"What do you want?" he snarls, I notice light crow's-feet surround his cool eyes.

"Can I have a cig dude?"

He cocks an eyebrow skeptically "Reely?" he sounds almost surprised, do people like…not ask him for stuff or something?

"Yah man" I nod my head and my toque falls over my face, I pull it back and give Ze Mole a prize winning grin.

"You're Jude right?"

"That's the name they gave me" I exclaim with a little too much enthusiasm, my toothy grin never wavers. "And you're Christophe" It's not even a question; I know that's him name.

He nods slowly running a rough skinned hand through his messy chocolate colored locks. "Eech, here" he rolls his green-brown eyes and shoves a cigarette into my waiting hands.

"Thanks man" My grin, if it's possible, widens as I plop the smoke between my lips, I slip my cheap yellow lighter from the pocket of my WRECKED blue jeans and light up. Delectable.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND EVERYONE" A deep male voice suddenly yells, I nearly jump out of my skin

"HOLY SHITBALLS" I blurt out loudly, covering my face with my arms "HOLY SHIT" I scream again because I just did the most bogus thing ever. My arm feels red hot…yah the tip of my cigarette lit the sleeve of my red flannel shirt on fire. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK"

Sophia's large dark eyes widen, she grabs Amber's water bottle twists off the plastic cap and douses out the flame on my arm. "Jesus Christ Jude" she snorts with laughter, Viv and Lucy are trying hard not to laugh but they finally burst out in giggles. I can't help it, I start laughing my ass off…it's all so fucking dumb.

Kenny lifts his golden eyebrows "Hmph for once it wasn't me or Veany that got hurt"

"Seriously dude" Kyle's nice rose pink lips are curved up in a smirk, he hugs his orange hoodie tighter around his tiny body and shakes his head.

"HEY, STOP SCREWING AROUND" Everyone's attention is drawn to where a fat balding man stands at the front of the classroom. "My name is Mr. Adler and I will be your music teacher for the year"

"Greaaaaat" Kyle scoffs sarcastically, his emerald gaze lands on Kenny "Dude Mr. Adler taught us Shop in grade 3 remember?"

"Did---didn't he—kill—you?" Tweek says in his high pitched voice, one coffee brown eye twitching.

"I remember that" the ghost of a smile appears on Craig's thick red lips, his black lip ring catches the fluorescent lighting. "That was when you, Fatass and Marsh made me and Tweek fight"

A mischievous look crosses Kenny's pretty face, his features all quirking "I still think Craig could kick Tweek's ass"

"No way!" Kyle says sharply "Tweek would definitely win if they were to fight again" The redhead locks eyes with the smirking blonde in the orange parka. Oh Jesus, this shall be most interesting.

"Lies" Kenny turns his head away dramatically, his long golden hair flipping sideways.

"LISTEN UP KIDS" Mr. Adler smacks a meaty hand down on his puffed out flabby chest importantly. "I'M GOING TO BE SPLITTING YOU ALL UP INTO GROUPS"

"That's it?" Lily Anderson frowns a bit "Whaddaya we do?"

Mr. Adler sends the pretty blonde girl a glare; she wraps her striped sweater around her thin body and rolls her aqua blue toned eyes. "I'LL BE HANDING OUT A SHEET THAT EXPLAINS THE PROJECT"

"Dude…do you ever stop yelling?" I had to ask, I mean what's his deal man?

"STOP SCREWING AROUND" The teacher screams

"Bogus" I'm kind of nodding in and out of reality…ah the wonders of marijuana.

"IN THE FIRST GROUP THERE WILL BE RHIANNON EDWARDS, TWEEK TWEAK, CLYDE DONAVAN, CHELSEA RICHEY, CHRISTOPHE DELORNE AND VIVIENNE SYKES"

I see the big smile on Vivi's face, I know it's because her group includes Tweek. Tweek Tweak IS good looking…but he's a total spaz…I mean so am I but this kid…he's a SPAZ, tall and pale with eyes as brown as the coffee he's constantly sipping and long, rather messy blonde hair…indeed it does look like he's been struck by a bolt of lightening. He's wearing Vans skate-highs, skinny black jeans and a long sleeved green shirt with the buttons done up all wrong. He's actually pretty fuckin cute.

"GROUP TWO IS MIKI KOTOBUKI…what the hell kind of name is that?" Miki narrows her almond shaped lavender eyes and sneers at Mr. Adler…whatta dick. "FRANCINE MARSHALL, LILITH ANDERSON, IVY VALMONT, CONSTANCE VALENTINE AND ANGELA ROY" The four…oh I mean five, babes stand up and walk to the opposite corner of the room when Mr. Adler gestures for them to do so. "GROUP THREE IS TOKEN BLACK, KYLE BROFLOSKI, SOPHIA CARTMAN, AMBER LARK AND STANLEY MARSH"

My eyes go round, my stomach flips "Stan's in this class?"

"Yeah" Lucy's black eyebrows bend down over her soft eyes "He must be late" she looks towards the open door of the music room and shrugs, and then gives me a warm smile "He'll be here"

"Dude…how long have we been in class?" Time has escaped my weed wracked little mind.

"Only ten minutes Jude-Bug"

"Jude-Bug?" I chuckle

Lucy's smile grows, it's contagious and now we're both grinning like idiots "I like giving all my friends nicknames, Vean is Bean, Stan is Stannie-Boy, Craig is Craigzilla and you're Jude-Bug"

"Dude…you're amazing" I wrap Lucy in a big hug.

"And you're stoned" She pats my head with a laugh.

"GROUP FOUR IS CRAIG TUCKER, VEAN REDDING, KENNY MCKORMICK, LUCY MONTGOMERY AND JUDITH MONROE"

JUDITH? FOR FUCKS SAKE…"MY NAME IS JUDE" I say at the top of my lungs…oops I actually said it out loud? Ahh well. "Look on your fucking list, does it SAY Judith Monroe…NO IT SAYS JUDE MONROE, GET IT RIGHT MAN"

Mr. Adler gives me this weirded out side-glance "Right…then…anyw--"

"Sorry I'm late sir" As if on cue Stan steps into the classroom, a sheen of sweat covers his pretty boy face, his shaggy blue-black hair is a mess. My stomach flips again…there's no question as to why he's late…he WAS with Wendy after all. His bright green boxers poke out from the waistband of his dark wash skinnies, the tight Nirvana tee is all messed up.

"Hahaha" Kenny chuckles smoothly "Why're ya late Stannie" The perverted blonde winks, his lengthily eyelashes batting against his creamy paper white right cheek.

Stan's plump rosy lips pull up over his Movie-Star perfect teeth in a vivacious smile, they're slightly discolored…I guess he smokes enough to yellow his teeth a little but not nearly as much as the like's of Kenny, Craig and I. "Same ol, same ol Kenneth"

"STANLEY, STOP SCREWING AROUND AND JOIN THE REST OF GROUP THREE" Stan gives Mr. Adler a questioning look "YOU'RE WITH TOKEN, SOPHIA, AMBER AND KYLE"

"Hahaha" Kenny's still laughing when he joins Craig, Lucy, Vean and me in the far left corner of the music room.

"What's so funny McKormick?" Craig asks coolly, Lucy has her delicate hands in the boy's thick ravenette curls, do I sense something between them? Indubitably.

"Stan" Kenny snorts, his penetrating silver blue eyes alight. "He was so totally late cos he and Miss. Testaburger were GETTING IT ON" He makes a humping motion and the five of us bursts out in giggles. I'm laughing…even though I'm more than a little revolted at the prospect of Stan's beautiful hands caressing…Wendy La Bitch Testaburger.

"STOP SCREWING AROUND KIDS" Mr. Adler bellows, is that the only phrase this dude can say? "Lark, Richey, Tucker, Valmont get over here" Craig grudgingly leaves us—I think he's most peeved about having to leave Lucy—and walks to the front of the room along with his- still baked- cousin Amber, Chelsea the Pyro and the edgy redhead with the blue streak in her bangs-Ivy.

"Hey Luce" My mouth forms a smirk "Do I sense anything between you and Craig?"

The black haired girl's tanned face heats up but she keeps a pretty good composure "I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about Jude-Bug"

"Yeah right" Kenny trills, a shit-eating grin graces his features. "You've had a thing for Fucker for---forever"

"Kay…well…don't tell" Lucy shakes her bright red side-bangs over her face—it doesn't cover her blush.

"This. Is. So. Stupid" We all recognize the nasally emotionless voice immediately.

"What is it Craigzilla?" Luce questions, she leans her head back to look up at the ravenette who's clutching a piece of blue---blue's a pretty word---is it a word?—paper.

Craig groans and shoves the paper into Lucy's hands, Vean snatches it away from her and scans the sheet, his voice is a drunken slur "A band?" he raises his eyebrows "We hafta make a band…and perform in the Battle Of The Bands a few weeks from now…what the hell?"

"AWESOME, dude…I had a band back in LA…kick ass" I love every aspect of being in a band…I don't know why Craig and Vean seem so uneasy about it; Kenny and Luce are grinning along with yours truly.

"This is the real deal too" Kenny's pale eyes run down the sheet "Hafta have a bassist…rhythm guitarist, singer, lead guitar… even a fucking band name"

"I guess we should think o that first dudes" Vean yawns, a piece of his brown-blonde hair falling into his glazed blue eyes.

"Uhh…Platypus Rising?" Kenny suggests, absolutely beaming.

"Yes McKormick…we're DEFINETLY gonna call our band Platypus Rising…that's and insult to fuckin platypuses" Craig scoffs, narrowing his unbelievably blue eyes at the blonde.

"Jude?" Lucy asks me expectantly, her smile is so fucking contagious, it's one of her many lovable qualities.

"Huh? Oh…" Come on brain…anyone inn thereeee? BRAIN, "WAKE UP BRAIN" Did I just yell that out? Why yes I did.

"You're weird" Craig says slowly, I send him a narrowed-eyed look and then go back to thinking.

BRAIN, help me think of an excellent band name. What is that you say, Love Station Despair?…_LSD get it…_no…I don't get it…OH WAIT, NOW I DO, THANKYOU MY MOST TRIUMPHANT BRAIN. "Love Station Despair"

Craig raises his eyebrows as if genuinely surprised that I could come up with such a bodacious band name. "That's actually…good"

"I know" I grin toothily, I smile so much my fuckin face hurts.

"LSD" Kenny winks; I just noticed that he has a vamp pale hand rested on my upper thigh. "Nice one babe"

"Mhmm" My smirk grows

"KICK ASS" Vean pumps a fist skywards and Lucy slaps me a high-five.

"Come on" Kenny helps me up from the floor "We'll go get the instruments guys" The three others nod and we walk away. "Where'd ya come up with a sweet name like Love Station Despair?"

"Dunno" I really don't, fuck my vision is so fucked right now, half lidded…blurry "My brain" Kenny smirks, he snakes a long skinny arm about my curvy waist…oh dude…I made out with him earlier didn't I? He leads me into one of the many soundproofed practice rooms that align the music classroom. "These instruments are…bogus"

"Yeah, fuckin SP High" He shakes his head of thick gold hair and passes me a crappy red Squier guitar, an insanely shitty bass rests in Kenny's hands. "Wish I had my own bass…this thing is missing two fuckin strings"

"A bass only has four strings man…"

"Yeah…it's a two stringed bass" He snorts

"I have an old Fender back at home, found it in a rich guys dumpster in Cali" I nod slowly, I adore my Fender Precision Bass; Olympic white with a black pick guard just like the one Sid Vicious of The Sex Pistols once owned. "You can use it, seen as you're our bassist"

"Sweet" Kenny says nonchalantly, but I see how happy he is. His blue gaze leaves the hunk of crap bass and land on me. "You wanna continue where we left off babe?" And then I'm against the cold tile wall of the practice room, my lips again pressed against his. Tongue's rub against eachother, hands wander up thighs, inside shirts…the darkness that surrounds us in the tiny room is endless…but suddenly light pierces through and I hear a gasp or two. What's happening?

Standing with eyebrows raised are Kyle Brofloski and you guessed it, Stan Marsh…yeah he'll definitely know I like him now. Hint the fucking sarcasm.

_You reached for the secret too soon, you cried for the moon._

_Shine on you crazy diamond._

_Threatened by shadows at night, and exposed in the light._

_Shine on you crazy diamond._

_Well you wore out your welcome with random precision,_

_rode on the steel breeze._

_Come on you raver, you seer of visions, _

_come on you painter, you piper, you prisoner, and shine!_

**THE OC'S**

**Vean Redding**

**Lucy Montgomery**

**Chelsea Richey**

**Lilith Anderson**

**Sophia Cartman**

**Amber Lark**

**Vivi Sykes**

**Rhiannon Edwards**

**Constance Valentine**

**Ivy Valmont**

**Angela Roy**

**Miki Kotobuki **

**Freddy Marshall**

**OC'S TO BE USED;**

**Reggie Rox**

**THE PAIRINGS:**

**Yeah, yeah I keep posting this but this is the FINAL time I'll ask anyone for a pairing m'kay [=**

**Jude Monroe- Stan**

**Lucy Montgomery- Craig**

**Sophia Cartman- Token**

**Alice Lufkin- Butters**

**Rhiannon Edwards- Christophe**

**Vivi Sykes- Tweek**

**Lucky-Lynn Day- Red Goth (Evan)**

**Lilith Anderson- Tall Goth (Derek)**

**Alex Bella SnowRaven- Clyde**

**Chelsea Richey- Bebe **

**Christy Morejon- Cartman**

**Ivy Valmont- Kevin Stoley**

**Angela Roy- Pip **

**Miki Kotubuki- Thomas**

**Lynda Rivera- Gregory**

**Constance Valentine-Damien**

**Amber Lark, Alexis Aragon and Freddy Marshall had pairings that were already taken so this is the last chance to change that ;P**


	10. You'll Rebel To Anything

**Hehe yay an update =D hahaha. Anywho this is a pretty damn long chapter, I have SO many OC's my brain hurts. But they'll all get a part don't worry [; Oh and as for the end of the chapter Jude isn't actually gonna do what Henrietta proposes ;D Oh and in the last chapter my lovely lover SpaceCase23 pointed out that I forgot to mention the drummers D=, well for what its worth the drummers are; Sophia, Craig, Tweek and Freddy. R&R my excellent readers**

**~~Peace, Love, Flowers, Puppies, Nirvana~~**

**~~Mick~~**

**Disclaimer: OC's, South Park & You'll Rebel To Anything by Mindless Self Indulgence=Not mine ]= Jude & plot=MINE =D**

**You'll Rebel To Anything**

_You don't mean it_

_You need a uniform_

_So you won't be ignored_

_You are affected_

_And so you're accepted_

_It's time you invested in a bottle of poison_

_So we don't have to hear about you bitchin and moanin_

_You think you could afford a fuckin bottle of aspirin_

_Boo fuckin hoo you're not the only one whose life's a piece of shit_

_And yet miraculously somehow we all seem to deal with it_

_Did anybody think that you would really seriously slit your wrists_

_In fact I think that everybody thinks you're seriously full of shit_

_You don't mean it_

_You need a uniform_

_So you won't be ignored_

_You are affected_

_And so you're accepted_

_It's time you invested in a bottle of poison_

_So we don't have to hear about you bitchin and moanin_

_You think you could afford a fuckin bottle of asprin_

_You think you're saying something relevant as you connect the dots_

_You never realized you have to get in line to suck a cock_

_You're telling me that fifty million screaming fans are never wrong_

_I'm telling you that fifty million screaming fans are fucking morons_

"You shouldn't let Kenny do that to you" Sophia says as we walk out of music class, she rolls her dark eyes. "He tries to get in every chick's pants"

"Yeah" I shake my head, still spaced out "I just…he's so…ughh" I dig my hands into my thick hair and begin tugging at it in frustration.

"Don't go all Tweek on me" Soph chuckles, wrapping her fingers around my unhealthily thin wrist and pulling my hand out of my hair. "I know, Kenny is…well to most people he's…"

"Irresistible?" Amber smirks coming up behind us; her dirty blonde hair is pulled up in a messy ponytail…like an I-attempted-to-put-my-hair-in-a-ponytail-while-I-was-high kind of messy.

"Yeah" I nod in agreement; I just realized that it's really hot in here. I slip off my red flannel shirt and fling it over my shoulders.

"Aww kickass shirt!" Amber's eyebrows lift and she jabs a finger into the back of my threadbare-but-still-bright tie dye tank top, don't know how she didn't notice what shirt I was wearing earlier but…whatever haha.

"JUDE" Suddenly there're skinny arms around my waist lifting me up, at first I think its Kenny but I turn and see none other than Vean Redding. I love that kid.

"VEANY" I press my face against his shoulder and laugh, the material of his maroon hoodie is so fucking soft I could keep my head here all day.

"Its lunch, I'm bored" Vean lets go of me and I move so we're walking beside eachother. He's still buzzed; I think there's a permanent alcohol stench surrounding him just like there's a permanent marijuana stench surrounding me. "Whaddaya wanna do?"

"Dunno" I purse my lips; I really need some lip-chap cos the skin of my lips is cracking. Fuck.

"So, you and Kenny…Marsh told me you guys were making out in the closet" Vean cocks a quizzical eyebrow

I feel a stab of something hit my stomach. "Yeah" I can feel my face flushing red…good thing my skin is dark enough for it to be unnoticeable. "I dunno…Kenny's hot and all--"

"Jude-Bug" sing songs Lucy—she's the only one who calls me Jude-Bug—from behind me.

"Lucceeeee" I grin widely, showing off my pearly whites---_well pearly whites would probably be the wrong word to describe my teeth—_shut up brain.

"Come sit with us" Rhiannon exclaims brightly—everything about her is bright I note with a smile.

"Go ahead" Vean pushes me towards the group of girls "I'm gonna go catch up with Sophia and Lark"

"See ya Veany" I drape myself around him in a bear hug, I think I'm gonna fall if I let go—damn Vean is tall.

"Bye" Vean snorts with laughter and detaches himself from me. He pats my head affectionately, as soon as he turns to walk away he trips and comes crashing down against a row of lockers.

"You okay?" I call after him

"Yeah" Vean winces but waves me off with a smile.

"So, Kenny huh" Vivi hooks her petite arm with my long gangly one and smirks, her grey-green eyes are---dancing—that's the only word I can think of. I shrug and she laughs.

"He IS gorgy" Rhi's pierced lips pull up in a smirk. "BUT he's a total man whore"

"What about Stan?" Lucky asks the question that I've been thinking off all this time.

"I dunno" That seems to be the only answer my stoned mind can come up with. "I like Stan—well I don't even really know him but---there's just this…something about him. Kenny—he's bodacious and all—but by what I've heard he's a slut and I dunno---I like Stan" There, I think I've finally put my thoughts into words. Excellent.

"Mmm" Lucy nods, mulling what I've said over, her neon red bangs are—they're just ultimate, such a contrast to her ebony locks. "Kenny is a whore"

"Tell me about it" Mutters Lilith from beside Vivi, she pushes back a strand of her straightened blonde hair and smirks. "So…that whole band project, ya think it's gonna go well?"

"It's fuckin' boss man" Dude, I am so glad the whole You-Were-Making-Out-In-The-Practice-Room-With-The-Schools-Man-Whore-What-About-Stan conversation has ended. "Dontcha think Luce?"

"Oh hell yah" Lucy grins, pumping a fist into the air. "We're Love Station Despair"

"LSD" Pyro exclaims, gasping in mock surprise, I can't get over how excellent her red lip rings are. "Who's in you guys band again?"

"Me, Luce, Veany, Kenny and" Crap…uhh "Uhh Craig! Haha sorry I forgot for a second there"

"Goddamn stoner" Lil pokes her tongue out from between her soft pink lips jokingly. "What name did we decide on again?" She turns her head and gestures for Miki to catch up with us.

"My Sweet Betrayal right?" The purple and yellow haired babe says.

"Miki you're hot"

"Uhh, thanks?" She chuckles, oh damn, Miki has a killer smile and pearly white teeth. She IS hot.

"We didn't agree on that" Ivy-the redhead with the blue in her bangs-tugs on Miki's arm and raises an eyebrow.

"You're the only one who doesn't like it" The pretty tomboy speaks—what the fuck is her name again?

"Shut up Freddy" Ivy punches the brunette playfully. "Angie didn't like it that much either"

"Where is Ang anyways?" Lilith wonders aloud.

"Crap she's at some stupid fashion show meeting, we said we'd be there remember" Miki's pierced lips part and she lets out a sigh.

"Ahh fuck, see ya guys" Ivy, Lily, Freddy and Miki all turn on their heels and walk in the opposite direction.

Okayyyy then. There's way too much going on around for me to even understand what's happening. "Where're we headed anyways?"

"The caf" Rhiannon smiles, she tosses her hair back; its thickness and body just make its rainbow color even more noticeable.

"But I'm gonna go and burn shit" Chelsea arches her back felinely, a grin gracing her mouth. "Wanna come?"

"Sure" I shrug, everything's so loud…but I'm serene. I feel so bloody calm. My eyes are half lidded a barely-there-smile on my face.

"I gotta go find Craiggers anyways, see ya Jude" Lucy gives me a big hug and then hugs Chelsea "See ya Chels"

"Kay, we'll catch up with you guys later" Rhi and Vivi salute Chelsea and me.

"BYE" I grin, my words come out of my mouth in slow motion, it feels like I'm not even saying them…but my voice rings out loud and slurred in the packed hallway nevertheless.

"I don't really wanna go to the caf, mind if I join you?" Lucky leaves Viv and Rhiannon to join me and Pyro. "They're gonna go find Tweek and Christophe anyways, I don't wanna be a third wheel."

"Of course you can join us dude!" My grins grows—my face is really starting to fucking hurt—why is it that I can't stop smiling?

"Weren't you gonna go hangout with them and bring Clyde?" Chelsea questions as we make our way down a flight of stairs.

Lucky bites her lip uneasily, her green eyes trained on the suddenly very interesting tile floor. Actually…the floor IS kinda interesting. "We broke up"

"Oh shit, when?" Pyro's eyebrows bend down over her dark eyes; the barbell in her eyebrow is bodacious.

"Over the weekend…he likes this other chick or something" Lucky sighs "But I'm fine…as cheesy as it sounds the connection wasn't there anymore"

"I still wanna kick his ass!" Chelsea exclaims fiercely, she pushes open a set of double doors violently.

I'm so busy focusing on Lucky and Chels that I crash into the door. "Owwww" I groan feebly, hey. I'm outside now, whaddaya know? Its cold, I pull my flannel shirt and black Rasta toque on.

"Jesus Christ" Lucky snorts and helps me up from the ground, ouu another rip in my jeans, bogus.

"Who's this other bitch that he likes?" Chelsea sneers, damn this babe is protective of her friends…I like that quality.

"Belle SnowCat or something"

"SnowRaven" Chels nods thoughtfully, her dark brown locks dipping down her shoulders. "Goddamit"

"Oh dude, Belle's chill" Belle IS the native chick with the Shadow the Hedgehog t-shirt right? I hope so.

"Yeah she's nice" Lucky says softly, raking a pale hand through her blonde streaked brown hair…hey that reminds me of the color of Vean's hair. Excellent. "But…I kinda like someone else anyways"

Chelsea's mouth forms a shocked 'o' "Oulala who's the lucky man Luckstar" She winks and I glimpse her sparkly black eyeshadow.

Lucky's pale skin flushes "E-Evan"

"Evan? Evan the Goth kid?" Pyro frowns slightly; she swings back her yellow tipped scarlet fringe. "Well…I wasn't expecting that"

Still blushing Lucky's lips curl up in a cute, shy grin. "Well…he's a helluva lot nicer than you might think"

"Nah man, the Goth's are cool…I just…you're always so happy…" Chelsea shakes her head, still dumbstruck. I'm not surprised…but what do I know? It's my first day here.

"Which one's Eva" Oops…did I just say Eva? "I mean Evan" We've walked to the edge of school property, Chels whips out a shiny bronze Zippo lighter that has her name engraved in it. She flicks on the flame, her dark irises look like pools of ink in the flickering firelight. It's—its beautiful. And now, for the first time ever I realize that I'm not on the same wavelength of any of these people. It's like I'm in another world. Weed does that to you. And dude---it's most excellent. The Goth kids are sitting against the back of the school about 20 feet away from us puffing on cigarettes. The overweight babe -Henrietta right? - is penning something down in a burgundy journal.

"The one with the red in his hair" Lucky says dreamily, she wraps her multicolored scarf tighter around her delicate neck. The Goth boy she fancies is quite pretty. He's small in stature, maybe 5'6. He has shoulder length dull, greasy and backcombed black hair with red—probably meant to look like blood—streaks in his bangs, his skin is paper white, he has almost colorless blue eyes kinda like Freddy's that're lined with black eyeliner and dripping red and purple eyeshadow. He's wearing combat boots, faded black jeans with chains dangling from either hip, a form fitting–you guessed it--black t-shirt sporting Marilyn Manson and a floor sweeping black trench coat over all that.

"So—Lucky likes Evan, I like Stan I guess…how bout you Chels?" I give Pyro a wink and a smirk, I bet my smirk looks funny—and so now I'm laughing my ass off, cos I think my face probably kinda looks weird. Gnarly.

"Uhh" Chelsea chuckles and pats my head---why the fuck is everyone patting my head? "Hmm Kenny's hot but yeah he's a slut, Bebe I guess, she's damn fine. Not that I'd ever tell her that. I'm pretty sure she's straight as a ruler"

"Bebe, the preppy bitch with the 80's style blonde hair?" Oh crap, I said that out loud? _Smooth Jude, real smooth. _Ughh just—just shut up brain.

Chelsea sends me a glare, but her eyes soften slowly "Well—I guess she gives off that bitch vibe sometimes. She never did with me but---some people—that Connie Valentine chick for example, Bebe just had an instant hate for"

"Dude---the second I stepped into math class she made a crack about me being stoned since grade 3"

"Haven't you been?" Lucky laughs, pushing me lightly.

Yeah---she did push my lightly, like barely even a touch, but guess what? I topple over anyways. "Holy shit dude!" Are my final words before tumbling into a snow bank. That was only slightly pathetic—and now I'm laughing again. I reach up and grab the sleeve of Lucky's air force jacket. "Up, up and away!" I scream---wait that makes no sense—and pull Luckstar into the snow with me.

"Oh you're asking for it now" Lucky grins and tosses a ball of snow at my face, she has good aim.

"Touché" I say in a fucked up British wannabe accent.

"Oh my god" snorts Chels "You actually sounded like Pip right there"

"Who's Pip?"

"Oh, just some French kid" Lucky replies, bombarding me with another snowball. She attempts to hit Chelsea with one but the pyro just steps out of the way. Chels' holding a piece of paper in her hand—a piece of paper that is on fire.

"Not bad" I grin sunnily as Pyro whips the burning paper into the snow near Luckstar and me. "So, you like Bebe—like…LIKE, like her?"

"Yeah" Chelsea replies nonchalantly lighting up another sheet of paper—looks kinda like math homework. Bodacious. "I'm bi"

"I dunno if I am man, like I've made out with chicks before but I dunno if I'd actually ever date one" Yeah, back in LA there were some wild fuckin' parties okay.

"Am I the only straight person here" Lucky smirks, her normally straight tresses are messy and wavy from the wet snow she's been pelted with.

I cock my head "I dunno man—but I'm dying for a smoke"

Chelsea lifts her palms to the sky "Don't have any on me"

"And I _don't _smoke" Lucky says pointedly.

"Kay, I'll go ask one of the Goth's for one" _Oh Jude, you're a smart cookie. _"I'M A SMART COOKIE" Fuck, I have this problem with saying shit out loud huh.

"Sure you are Jude" Lucky pats my head this time, WHAT THE FUCK, DO I LOOK LIKE A DOG? Hey—I didn't say that out loud. Excellent.

"The Goth's" Chelsea sends me a side glance "I don't know if that's such a good idea"

Too late. I'm already strolling across the schoolyard with a smile on my lips. I twist my nose ring between my fingers momentarily before stopping by the wall where the Goth kids sit huddled together. "Hey guys, I'm Jude and I was just wondering if I could bum a smoke offa one of you'se"

The girl-Henrietta glances up at me with Kohl lined eyes, she must be wearing color contacts cos her irises are plum purple…or maybe it's just the weed. Her raven black hair is all spiked up and messy, she's wearing a strapless black dress and high heeled stud covered leather boots, her body is a mess of out of place curves beneath that tight dress. "What'll you do for it hippy?" she snaps, her teeth are smoker yellow, her lips painted purple.

"What do you want me to do?" The smile still hasn't left my face; my eyes are _still _half opened and dazed.

The oldest looking Goth lifts his pale chin; he looks kinda like a young Ozzy Osbourne except with shoulder length brown curly hair and dreamy green eyes. He's the one Amber said is named Derek right? I dunno. He looks like he wants to say something but doesn't. His gaze lands back on the concrete he's seated on. Henrietta stands up and grabs my wrist. "Follow me" She says, her voice has bite to it. Henrietta walks like she's the queen of the world- her head held high, her overweight hips weaving back and forth, the heels of her shoes clicking over the pavement. Yeah, now we're like 10 feet away from Evan, Derek and the little kid Goth who looks like a Middle Schooler. "I'll give you this whole pack of smokes" She slips a full pack of Peter Jackson's from the pocket of her leather coat and waves them in front of my face. "But you hafta do something for me"

"Whaddaya propose?" I ask lazily, sticking my hands into the pockets of my ruined blue jeans.

Henrietta's drawn on black eyebrows bend down, her unnaturally purple eyes narrow viciously "Keep your conformist bitch of a friend Lucky AWAY from Evan"

As if I'll actually do that but nevertheless I nod slowly and take the pack of smokes. Bogus.

_You don't mean it_

_Boo fuckin hoo you're not the only one whose life's a piece of shit_

_And yet miraculously somehow we all seem to deal with it_

_Did anybody think that you would really seriously slit your wrists_

_In fact I think that everybody thinks you're seriously full of shit_

_You think you're saying something relevant as you connect the dots_

_You never realized you have to get in line to suck a cock_

_You're telling me that fifty million screaming fans are never wrong_

_I'm telling you that fifty million screaming fans are fucking morons_

_Boo fuckin hoo you're not the only one whose live's a piece of shit_

_And yet miraculously somehow we all seem to deal with it_

_Did anybody think that you would really seriously slit your wrists_

_In fact I think that everybody thinks you're seriously full of shit_

_You think you're saying something relevant as you connect the dots_

_You never realized you have to get in line to suck a cock_

_You're telling me that fifty million screaming fans are never wrong_

_I'm telling you that fifty million screaming fans are fucking morons_

_You don't mean it_

**THE OC'S**

**Chelsea Richey**

**Lucky-Lynn Day**

**Lucy Montgomery**

**Sophia Cartman**

**Amber Lark**

**Vean Redding**

**Vivi Sykes**

**Rhiannon Edwards**

**Lilith Anderson**

**Miki Kotobuki**

**Freddy Marshall**

**Angie Roy**

**Ivy Valmont**

**Connie Valentine**

**Belle SnowRaven**

**OC'S TO APPEAR**

**Yes I haven't put Reggie Rox in yet I know! But I will fit him in soon, just gotta wait for the right moment ;D R&R =]**


	11. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**YAY an update, hehe. Yeah it's a short chapter but I just really wanted to post something for Hey Hey, My My cos I haven't been updating as regularly as I want to! But yah, I have totally not abandoned this story, I have SO many ideas. Every OC will get a main part sooner or later. And just a heads up, as stupid as it may sound, the more you review the more I'll use your OC! Reggie Rox WILL be introduced, just waiting for the right moment m'kay. And yeh again sorry for the shortness/filler-ness of this chapter. It's just Jude kinda thinking about Stan a lot I guess, well I dunno there's more to it than that—I'm rambling aren't I? Yeah I am, anywho, without further ado here is the next chapter: **

**~~Peace, Love, Flowers, Puppies, Unicorns, Nirvana~~**

**~~Mick~~!**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny South Park, the OC's or I Want To Hold Your Hand by The Beatles (AMAZING song, listen to it while reading this!!) **

**I Want To Hold Your Hand**

_Oh yeah, I'll tell you something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_Oh, please, say to me_

_You'll let me be your man_

_And please, say to me_

_You'll let me hold your hand_

_Now let me hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

Fifth and sixth period roll by quickly…I guess cos I sleep through both of em. I mean Math and Gym just don't tweak my nads. How do I sleep through gym you ask? Well it's simple. You just go off under the bleachers and lay down in the grass…well that's what I used to do back in LA at least, in South Park laying in the slush with Vean's hoodie balled up as a pillow sufficed. It was actually quite excellent. And math…oh for fucks sake who _doesn't _sleep through that bore. The tall young-Ozzy-Osbourne-looking Goth kid—Derek right?...Riiiight--is in my Math class. I spent that whole period half dozing off and half checking him out. Shut up, he _is _pretty bodacious. I mean…pale skin, penetrating green eyes—lined with Kohl—black attire and lush brown curls do make for a pretty supreme combination. Hehehe.

But now here I am, standing by Kyle's locker because I don't know what else to do, and I guess standing outside of Math class with a forlorn look on my face made the redhead take pity on me. "What am I doing here again?"

"Jude…dude" Kyle snorts "That's the third time you've asked me that"

"Oh" My lips part and stay in an 'o'…I'm _so _lost.

"Fuck dude" Kyle's bright grassy green eyes close tight as he lets out a laugh…it takes me awhile to realize that he's laughing at **me. **Oh well…if you can't beat em, join em. Now I'm laughing too…I'm laughing at myself…Excellent! "For the _last _time, we're goin to Starks Pond with Stan and everyone…and you don't have a locker so you're here with me" His full flower-petal-pink lips pull up in a grin, showing off his fucking _beautiful _white teeth.

"Ohhhh" Right, I got invited by…Stan…mmm Stan to hangout with him and whoever else. Oh damn, this is gonna be rather bodacious. I wonder who else is gonna be there?

"JUDE-BUG, KY-KY" Suddenly a pair of rather feminine arms are wrapped around me and Kyle, forcing us together. When I turn I'm not surprised—well I am surprised being in my stoned state—to see that it's Lucy, grinning, showing off those pearly whites and flashing brown eyes. "Are ya ready to go?"

"Yah man" I nod slowly, so slowly…I can see my chest length hair swishing with the movement…mmm weird.

"Yeah one minute dude" Comes Kyle's voice, he has his head buried in his locker, he extracts three thick textbooks, slides them into his backpack and smiles down at Luce and I. "Kay, let's go"

When we arrive at Starks Pond—some absurdly small ice covered water surrounded by snow and a few benches—I recognize almost everyone. Pyro and Lucky are off to one side of the pond talking to that Bebe chick. Kyle almost immediately goes off to find Kenny and Lucy to find Craig. So I'm left sitting on a bench, watching Vivi and Rhi skate around all gracefully. I pull out my bag of joints--what the hell eh?—and light up. This joint is big man, and like…I mean Cheech and Chong big. My whole mouth is filled with this fucker—oh damn…these innuendos just keep coming don't they?

"Can I have a puff?" The daze that surrounds me is broken quite heinously by a voice that sound's familiar—kinda like Kenny's—only deeper.

The guy who's come to sit with yours truly is one of the people I don't know…but I don't really know anyone do I? He's really tall—like 6 feet, just a little shorter than Vean—where is Vean anyways?—and has a mop of dark brown hair accompanied by soft blue eyes—a shade lighter than Kenny's, they're blue-grey rather than the blonde's sharp blue-silver. "Do I know you?" My voice is all spacey and up-and-down. I'm _fucked. _

The guy cocks his head, kinda like a puppy and gives me a lopsided smirk. "No, you might know my brother though"

"Who the fucks your brother?" I manage to slur all while balancing the Cheech-and-Chong joint between my lips.

"Kenny, I'm Kevin McCormick" He still has that smirk on his lips…he looks like trouble…I _like _trouble. I look up at him from beneath my bangs; they're in my face again—and pass him the blunt.

"I'm Jude Monroe dude" I stick out my hand—it's in a fist—people don't shake hands with their fists do they? Oops, I unclench my fingers and Kevin takes my hand in his and shakes it with a roll of his serene eyes.

"Thanks for the toke dude"

"My names Jude not dude"

Kenny's brother rolls his eyes again "You're dumb"

"So're you"

"No I'm no---" Kevin is interrupted as Kenny bounces towards us and sits his skinny ass down on the bench. It's getting dark out already, I have no idea what time it is…I have no sense of time whatsoever actually.

"I see you've met the other McCormick" Kenny chides, flinging one borderline anorexic arm over my shoulders and one over his brothers. The blonde presses his lips to my ear "He's not nearly as good as me Judey" He winks and his hand slides down to grasp my hip.

But I'm gone. My eyes aren't on Kenny and neither is my brain. Everything's focused on that smile. Thick red lips pulled up over perfect teeth, well not perfect…that toothy grin sports a set of braces. But…fuck…there's always that kid who has braces and a killer, charas-fucking-matic smile. And in South Park that kid is Stan Marsh. I can feel my heart lurch up to my throat, he leans forward, still laughing and grinning like the devil, his blue-black bangs move to shadow his big bold eyes. He has a smile that could make me hurl up my heart. He's…he's excellent. And he's also giving that smile to Wendy Testaburger. I fuckin wish he'd send a beaming grin like that out to me one day.

I'm brought back to reality when I hear a loud crashing behind me. "HOLY SHIT" I scream, my body twitching slightly. The source of the rather loud noise is Kenny and Kevin—they're on the slushy, dirty, kinda grassy ground wrestling like there's no tomorrow. I snort with laughter and then grin—a beam as bright as Stan's. "NOT BAD!" Hmm, I wonder _why _they're fighting in the first place, sibling rivalry? "…why're you guys fighting?"

"They _always _fight" a voice slurs from beside me—slurs—yup, it's Vean. His blonde streaked hair is all fucked up with twigs and other stuff sticking up out of it. Did I ever mention that I fuckin _love _Vean Redding? Huh, I think I did, but if I didn't; I LOVE THAT KID!

"Haha" My laugh is all low and hiccupping—this weed is better than I thought "Why do they fight though?"

"One thing or another" Vean shrugs, slugging back some more vodka. "Hey Ken, why're-you-fighting?" The last three words of his sentence come out as one long jumbled up monstrosity. I can't help but laugh a little at that.

"Dunno" Kenny says shortly, and then he's back to punching the older McCormick brother mercilessly. Not to say that Kenny's winning—actually he's getting his ass kicked by Kevin.

But after a few minutes my mind drifts off again—that happens a lot doesn't it?—and my eyes are back on the object of my excellent affections. Stan Marsh has braces. A brace face, a blue and red puffball toque, dangerously pretty black hair and a killer grin. What more could a girl want?

Suddenly I'm shoved up against the trunk of a tree. The bark is digging into my back—my threadbare flannel shirt doesn't really do much to protect my skin from being scraped viciously. "Stop ogling my boyfriend" snarls my captor. It's Wendy—obviously—her long ravenette hair is obscured by a pink toque, her ocean blue eyes are narrowed and she looks _pissed. _"Or I'll have to stop you myself" She lifts her weight—which isn't much—maybe a little heavier than I am—off of me and gives me this glare. Her glossy lips pull up in a sneer that totally doesn't suit her face. I sneer right back at her—at least I think I sneer, the mixture of cold and marijuana have kinda made me lose feeling. Oh well, I know I give her some kind of fierce look or another.

"What the fuck are you doing Wends?" Ahh yes—the person we're currently fighting over comes up behind Wendy-La-Bitch with an innocent, sweetly oblivious smile gracing his mouth. He looks up at me from beneath thick lashes and jagged bangs. "Hey Jude"

My lips part and it takes awhile to get the words out—as if a guy actually has me speechless and blubbering. I don't know whether that's good or heinous. "Hey Stannie boy"

Stan gives a tiny smirk at the use of his nickname "Why don't you guys come back over, we've got a bonfire going and we're gonna play truth or dare"

"Alright" Wendy grins saccharinely and takes Stan's hand.

"Come on Judey" I realize that I haven't moved-oh-and before I can move Stan's grabbed my hand with his free one and he's leading Wendy and me towards the others.

The black haired prep fixes me with a murderous look…like a look that actually makes me wander how crazy she is, I kinda fear for my life. As Stan calls out to Kyle that we're coming she rasps "Don't fuck with Wendy Testaburger"

I almost say that I won't ever come between her and Stan again—because she's looking absolutely mental—but then he gives me a smile. Not quite the smile he gave to Wendy before…but for now, it's good enough, and then and there I realize that there's no way in hell I _won't _be fucking with Wendy Testaburger.

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_And when I touch you I feel happy, inside_

_It's such a feeling_

_That my love_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_I can't hide_

_Yeah you, got that something_

_I think you'll understand_

_When I say that something_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your hand_

_I wanna hold your ha-a-a-a-a-a-and_

**The orgasmic, excellent OC's:**

**Vean Redding**

**Lucy Montgomery**

**Chelsea 'Pyro' Richey**

**Lucky-Lynn Day**

**Vivi Sykes**

**Rhiannon Edwards**

**Lilith Anderson**

**Miki Kotobuki**

**Freddy Marshall**

**Lynda Rivera**

**Sophia Cartman **

**Christy Morejon**

**Amber Lark**

**Alexis Aragon**

**Belle SnowRaven**

**Luke Sakrato**

**Bain Cynis**

**Constance Valentine**

**Ivy Valmont**

**Angela Roy**

**Alice Lufkin**

**OC'S TO BE USED SOONER OR LATER:**

**Reggie Rox**

**Oh for the bands I made up names for them. I know the Killer Klowns has different members than I wrote but I hope xxBeyondBirthdayxx doesn't mind me using it for Rhi's band. **

**Love Station Despair:**** Jude Monroe (lead singer), Kenny McCormick (bassist), Vean Redding (lead guitar), Craig Tucker (drummer), and Lucy Montgomery (rhythm guitar) **

**The Killer Klowns:**** Rhiannon Edwards (lead singer), Tweek Tweak (drummer), Vivi Sykes (rhythm guitar), Chelsea Richey (lead guitar), Clyde Donavan (bassist) and Christophe DeLorne (piano)**

**Scrap Metal Smile:**** Stan Marsh (lead singer), Token Black (bassist), Sophia Cartman (drummer), Amber Lark (rhythm guitar) and Kyle Broflovski (lead guitar)**

**My Sweet Betrayal: ****Miki Kotobuki (lead singer), Lilith Anderson (rhythm guitar), Angela Roy (bassist), Ivy Valmont (lead guitar), Freddy Marshall (drummer) and Constance Valentine (piano) **

**I'm gonna make Cartman the lead singer of a band too and I'm not sure who to put in it, message me if you have any idea!! **


	12. If 6 Was 9

**YEAHHHH AN UPDATTEEEEE =D Hahaha anywho, R&R AND ENJOY MY LOVELY READERS. YOUR REVIEWS ARE MY LIFEBLOOD, THEY MEAN SO FUCKING MUCH TO ME!!!!! Let me know what you think [=**

**~~Peace, Love, Flowers, Puppies, Unicorns, Nirvana~~!**

**~~Mick~~!**

**Disclaimer: Yadayadayada South Park belongs to the epic, excellent Trey Parker and Matt Stone and the OC's are their owners. And 'If 6 Was 9' belongs to the beautiful, bodacious Jimi Hendrix, LISTEN TO THAT SONG NAOOOO, ITS FUCKING GREAT!!! =D**

**If 6 Was 9**

_Yeah _

_(Sing a song, brother) _

_If the sun refused to shine, _

_I don't mind, I don't mind. _

_(Yeah) _

_If the mountains fell in the sea, _

_Let it be, it ain't me. _

_Got my own world to live through_

_And I ain't gonna copy you. _

_Now, if 6 turned up to be 9, _

_I don't mind, I don't mind. _

_If all the hippies cut off all their hair, _

_I don't care, I don't care. _

_Did, 'cos I got my own world to live through_

_And I ain't gonna copy you._

Why is a sweet chick like Christy Morejon sitting with an asshole like Jelly-Doughnut-Boy? That's the first thing I wander as I plop myself down on the ground in-between Kenny and Kevin. But Christy's all smiles and cheer, sending fatass--Cartman I think—gentle looks that are far too friendly to mean well--friendship…does that mean she…likes him? No, bleh, she could do _so _much better.

"So…truth or dare" smirks Chelsea, her black-brown irises alight with the bonfire flame. Kenny's giving everyone feral looks, like he wants to devour each and every person here, he really is a whore. Not that I care. "M'kay" Her gaze darts to everyone gathered around the fire. "Lilith…truth or dare?"

Lil cocks an eyebrow and grinds her teeth down on her spiderbite piercing. "Truth"

"Okay" Pyro grins wickedly "Who do you like?" I can't help but think of how stereotypical that question is…not saying it's a bad question though, it's most entertaining to watch people try to struggle their way outta answering.

"Uhh" Lilith's blue-green eyes widen slightly, her pale face heats up rapidly. "Derek" she mutters incoherently.

"I caaaan't hear you" Chels trills, throwing back her red and yellow side-bangs.

"DEREK" Lil practically yells, Tweek and I both jump about a foot in the air getting a good laugh from everyone. "Okay…Miki truth or dar--" She's interrupted by a loud shout of 'I THOUGHT WE SENT YOU TO SCOTTSDALE'

All of us—and there's a fucking lot; Luce, Luckstar, Chels, Lilith, Miki, Kyle, Bebe, Stan, Veany, Kenny, Kevin, Token, Tweek, Craigzilla, Christy, Soph, Rhi, Christophe, Vi, Freddy, Fatass and some others I either don't know or don't remember—turn around to face the direction of the disturbance. I really have no idea what's going on—do I ever?—but everyone else seems to know what's happenin. The Goths—Henrietta, Evan, Derek, the little one—Georgie?-and two other black haired boys are having a face-off with another group of Goth-ish kiddies. The one who yelled out the Scottsdale thing is Evan; he flips his shaggy red and black hair back—and damn does he look peeved.

"Lame…so lame" Derek mutters darkly, is it just me or is his hair blacker than it was at school?

"Get the fuck out of here you douche bags" Snarls Henrietta puffing on a cancer stick, honestly that babe is fierce.

"Goddamn faggy vampire kids" Evan sneers, his clear _clear_ blue eyes are narrowed; the black makeup lining them only makes him look angrier.

The 'Faggy Vampire Kids' look…kinda exactly like the Goths, except more store-boughten, like all their clothes is brand new and pristine. The lead boy has long shiny black hair with lime green tips, he has snakebite piercings and if I'm _not _hallucinating—plastic fangs. I agree with Derek; lame, so lame. He's wearing shiny black combat boots, a shiny black leather jacket and shiny studded and spiked armbands. Non non heinous. "We were just passing through per se" The kid speaks with a lisp…this just keeps getting better and better.

Derek rolls his deep green eyes "Just…just give up" He says flatly, taking a drag from the thick cigar he holds.

"Do you still go by Vampir asshole?" Vean calls, grinning wildly showing off all of his nice teeth. Vampir? Whaa--?

"What's going on?" I murmur, bending down my eyebrows—I plucked them over the weekend…waaaaay over plucked them—but…it's all good.

The cutie pie—Butters Stotch—'s big blue eyes have widened "Oh hamburgers" he stammers "N-not again" Alice—Luffy presses her cheek against the blonde's shoulder reassuringly.

"Alice will protect you from those vampires" Alice smiles sweetly and hugs Butters closer, so close that her long black ringlets are draped over his tiny shoulders.

"Yes I still go by Vampir, not like you mortals would understand anyways" Neon-Green-Tips—'Vampir' raises his head arrogantly; his face is so white it's obvious he's wearing makeup—and lots of it. Vean rolls his eyes, I find myself doing the same. Does this dude think he's actually a vampire?

"Vampires are so 2008" Bebe snaps, it's the stupidest comment I've heard all night but at least she's not _with _the vamp kids.

"Who're the two other dudes with the Goths?" I breathe to no one in particular. Kenny's the one to turn his head—we're about five inches apart—and answer me.

"The really pissed off one with the kinda—red eyes is Damien Thorne and the one who's KinderGoth's age is Ike Broflovski—Kyle's brother" Kenny explains softly, his silver-blue eyes never leave my chest once—I wonder why, I lower my gaze and ahh—my tank top is pulled down, my lacy red bra peeking out. I give the blonde a smirk and pull my shirt up. "You didn't hafta do that" Kenny winks, his pale hand reaches down to hold my darker skinned one and hell, I let him…it has _nothing _to do with the fact that Wendy and Stan are sucking face in the corner…nothing whatsoever.

Damien Thorne—the tallest besides Derek—does have strange eyes; the irises are fucking scarlet red, and…flaming? Maybe it's just the weed getting to my brain. He's wearing tight black jeans, a long sleeved black shirt, worn motorcycle boots—definitely Sid Vicious boots—and a long trench coat adorned with buckles and straps. He has chin length shaggy flat-black hair that's such a contrast against his paper white—paler even than Kenny's—skin. "MY FATHER WILL HAVE HIS WRATH" Damien's voice…is another thing completely. It's high pitched—not whiney like Cartman—but still high pitched and with the threatening demeanor and fiery—literally—eyes totally unexpected. I like that though, sometimes a little flaw makes a person all the more beautiful—as is the case with Damien.

The other boy—Ike, Kyle's brother really? They look _nothing _alike. Whereas Kyle has silky ginger curls Ike has sharply cut pitch black hair down to his shoulders. Both Broflovski's are pale but Kyle is freckled and sunny—Ike is…white erring on blue, like he's been out in the cold for much too long. He has a black bandanna tied around his head with his scraggly hair poking out every which way; his eyes are the same color as mine—chocolate brown. A—you guessed it—black hoodie—decorated with brass and silver buckles--encases his thin body and on his long-fingered hands are one fingerless glove, you know what color, and on the other a fishnet one. Ike has tight black jeans quite like the one's Damien and Evan are wearing, the only difference is that Ike has shoe laces—red ones—knotted around his calves, his Converse are the typical black and white ones but they're scrawled with writing—probably Edgar Allen Poe's words.

"Ughh" At the sound of 'Vampir's' disgusted sigh I'm brought back to the fight. "Us vamps just dress the way we feel, you mortals wouldn't understand"

Damien's eyes blaze to life---literally. "Do you have _no _idea who I am…I AM DAMIEN, SON OF SATAN, PRINCE OF DARKNESS" I snort and raise my eyebrows…this kid's seriously a hypocrite-he's making fun of people for calling themselves vampires yet he calls himself the son of Satan, heinous. But apparently I shouldn't have laughed at him; Vean turns to me wide eyed and Damien stiffly, his dark brows are bent down and he lets out a growl. "DO YOU NOT BELIEVE ME?"

Is he talking to me? Now everyone—not just Vean—are staring at me in horror. Yup he must be talking to me. "Uhh—yeah dude…just uhh, go back to like being…satanic?" _Is that really the best you've got Jude? Non, _non _heinous. _Damien narrows his crimson eyes and sneers out something in Latin. Fire bursts out in a line straight towards---oh fuck towards me. But suddenly a strong gust of wind twists the fire around and before anyone can do anything Kenny's lying in the snow. Dead. "HOLY SHIT DUDE"

"OH MY GOD" Stan yells, sure he yells but he doesn't look at all shocked or appalled. "YOU KILLED KENNY"

Kyle's lips part "YOU BASTARDS" he adds, pulling his green Ushanka hat down lower on his head. No one's freaking out that the neighborhood man-whore just dropped dead…not even the twitchy coffee-addict Tweek. I'm the only one who's at a loss for words.

Seeing my terror Kevin places his hand on my shoulder. "Jude, dude…its fine. Kenny dies all the time man, he'll be back by tomorrow" The brunette leans back against a tree easily and lights up a cigarette. I pull the smoke from between Kevin's fingers and take a drag. Humph, Kenny isn't really dead that's…Excellent. Confusing and reality defying maybe but still rather excellent. Soon enough I'm grinning again, Kev and I are down to the end of the first cig so he gets another one going.

"Want another joint dude?" I practically moan out the words—no nothing sexual sicko—I'm just really, really out of it. So what better thing to do than get _more _out of it, am I right?

Kevin smiles, the cigarette hangs down from his lips deliciously—he has a smug, cocky grin that I can't help but return. I assist Kenny's older brother—how old is he anyways? Eighteen?--in finishing off that delectable ciggy and then we pass another Cheech & Chong worthy joint around, Craig and Lucy—I _knew _she was a pothead--join us for this and so does an older girl, she's Kevin's age, who I learn is Shelley Marsh, Stan's big sis. Shelley is a brace face—fucked up teeth must run in the family—she has really long, really pretty red-brown hair…but that's as far as the good looks go. Her eyes are blue, not midnight blue like Stan's but just…kinda plain indigo, lined with way too much makeup for someone who's not Goth. She has nice lips I guess; pink and shiny but those braces…they're heinous, like headgear and everything. Shelley's not _ugly _well…not _that _ugly. I mean…normally I'd consider her average looking but with a brother as stunning as Stan…it's just weird that she doesn't look like a super model.

When the blunt is but a butt stamped down into the snow I realize I kinda wanna sleep. Half the kids are gone—the Goths beat the shit out of the Vampires and're now sitting in the darkness quoting depressing prose and smoking—Lucky, Cartman and Sophia left…I pity Luckstar and Soph for having to live with that tub of lard. Butters, Alice, Miki, Lilith, Freddy and most of the others went too. Christophe and Rhiannon left on the brunette boy's Harley Davidson and Wendy on her stupid pink scooter. The point is, the only people still here at the pond are me, Kev, Craiggers, Luce, Stan, Kyle, Vean, Shelley and the Goth kids.

"Well" Lucy smirks, her sunshiny brown eyes are bloodshot and the pupils dilated—I imagine mine look the same. "That was fun"

"Rather excellent if I do say so ma-self" I smirk and then begin laughing—it's so absurdly funny…Lucy's laughing too…and then we're lying in the snow both laughing our asses off. Stan and Kyle—both stoned offa some mari-jane hawked from the pockets of Kenny's parka—start chuckling too.

"I think it's time to go Kyle" For the first time I get to hear Ike's voice—he's definitely not American. I find it odd that the younger brother has to keep control of the older one—and so I just laugh harder and harder…I'm almost pissing myself dude. Kyle nods slowly—even under the influence he seems smart—and follows the little Goth boy.

"See ya guys" Kyle blows messy kisses to all of us, even Kenny's dead-for-the-moment body.

"WAIT, WAIT" I jump up and bear hug the redhead, he chuckles and presses his mouth to my cheek.

"BYE EVERYONE" Ike rolls his eyes and drags his brother away by the wrist.

"Fuck" Craig says, yawning. "We better go Luce or my parents will flip shit" Tired and stoned Craig still talks with a monotone. "Vean can stay at my place tonight"

"Yeah" Luce giggles "He's gonna die of hypothermia if we don't go like now" Yup, Vean is passed out face down in the snow; his long, lanky body sprawled out and soaked. Craig gets Veany to his feet and then helps Lucy up, her thick black hair is plastered with chunks of snow and dirt…so is mine…bodacious.

"I guess we'll go too" Shelley snaps "Right Stan?" It's not a question, it's a demand and Stan nods yes vigorously. I give everyone hugs—Luce, Vean of course and even Craig--in this close of a proximity with him I notice that his irises are electric blue—pretty much glow in the fucking dark. I even hug Shelley for Christ's sake. And now I have my arms draped over the shoulders of South Park High's football captain, he gives me a smile—_still _not quite like the one he gave Wendy…but I'm sure I'll end up seeing it one day.

"Bye Jude" Stan snorts, he's baked and he's grinning and his lengthly eyelashes are frosty and his braces are perfect. The butterflies in my stomach flip out again and I shift, so glad that my blush is invisible in the dark.

"See ya Stannie" And I just hafta. I lean up and give him a sloppy kiss on the cheek, and…I don't know whether it's because he's stoned or because of something else…Stan doesn't pull away. He laughs and presses his face into my shoulder shyly.

"HURRY UP TURD" I swear I want to _kill _Shelley for ruining the moment. It was fucking _beautiful_. Goddamit. We all say our goodnights and now it's just Kev, me and Kenny's body.

"I'll walk ya home Judey" Kevin exclaims, stretching his arms above his head.

"You know where I live?" I ask, I'm still laughing lightly, my ribs feel like they're gonna bust out of me.

Kev nods slowly "I seen the movers van, you live like ten minutes away from me" So the McCormick's live on the bad side of town too…thank god I'm not the only poor kid in South Park. I hug my flannel shirt tighter around me but it does nothing, threadbare and soaked clothing generally aren't warm. And this is no exception. Heinous. Kevin slips out of his dark red hoodie and passes it to me.

"Thanks dude" I yawn, pulling the sweater on and standing…I fall back onto the ground of course. But eventually I stand upright and Kevin and I begin the trek towards the trashy side of this redneck town.

"I think that's my house!" Yep, trashy, the size of a fast food shack and graced by yellowy walls and falling-apart black shingles, there's the Monroe homestead. "Yeah that's it man" I turn to face Kevin…and my breath is pretty much taken away. Cos damn, under the star studded sky and the white moon the older McCormick is fuckin gorgeous. In his faded blue jeans, motor cycle boots and clingy white t-shirt he looks like someone straight from one of my favorite movies…Dazed And Confused or Detroit Rock City.

Kevin's lips are cold against mine but his breath is hot, trailing down my throat, pausing to lift the braided brown leather string at my neck and then kissing the spot. Lacy and some other middle aged women are in the living room comparing weight loss devices, dad's asleep. And we go straight to my bedroom. It's all so fucking hazy and pretty. And I feel like I'm falling but that's okay because Kev catches me every time.

I'm lost and it's raw and beautiful and I don't know why. So I just kiss this boy—he's practically a stranger—harder and harder. Who cares about the future? The scent of marijuana fills my tiny room and I can't help but throw my head back at the freedom of it all. Word the moment. A spot in time. Because liberty is all we really give a fuck about.

_White-collar conservatives flashing down the street_

_Pointing their plastic finger at me. _

_They're hoping soon my kind will drop and die, _

_But I'm gonna wave my freak flag high . . . HIGH! _

_Hah, hah_

_Falling mountains just don't fall on me_

_Point on Mister Businessman, _

_You can't dress like me. _

_Nobody know what I'm talking about_

_I've got my own life to live_

_I'm the one that's gonna have to die_

_When it's time for me to die_

_So let me live my life the way I want to. _

_Yeah . . . _

_Sing on brother, _

_Play on brother . . ._

**No Jude's notta whore, she's just always too high to know what's goin on. Her and Towlie would get along so well…hmm, hehe, R&R MY LOVERS**

**PS: Kay so last chapter I posted who's gonna be in what band and everything. I have added two more bands, the Goths have a band called Channel 6 News (there's a super good screamo band who perform around here called Channel 4 News Team so they're the inspiration for that) with Ike as lead singer, Derek (drummer), Evan (bassist), Georgie (lead guitar), Henrietta (piano) and Damien as the part time singer. And of course Cartman's band with Cartman as lead singer, Lucky on lead guitar, Butters as drummer and Alice on piano. CARTMAN'S BAND NEEDS A BANDNAME AND A RHYTHYM GUITARIST!!! So, someone message me what'd be a good band name and who wants to be/would be a good guitarist. **

**The Orgasmic OC's**

**Lucy Montgomery**

**Bain Cynis **

**Vean Redding**

**Luke Sakrato**

**Amber Lark**

**Alexis Aragon**

**Freddy Marshall**

**Constance Valentine**

**Lynda Rivera**

**Miki Kotubuki**

**Angela Roy**

**Ivy Valmont**

**Christy Morejon**

**Chelsea Richey**

**Belle SnowRaven**

**Lilith Anderson**

**Lucky-Lynn Day**

**Vivi Sykes**

**Rhiannon Edwards**

**Alice Lufkin**

**Sophia Cartman**

**Yes, yes Reggie will be introduced ASAP! **


	13. Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright

**I UPDATEEDDD, NOOOO WWAYYYYY. Yeah this chapter is a little boring but don't worry it's just cos I had to explain a bit about Jude and her family. So hehe, expect more ASAP. R&R PLEEEAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEE it makes me so SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPYYYYYY. **

**PS: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OC FIIIIIIIIILLLEEEEEED FOR YOURRRRR ENJOYMENNNTTTT =D**

**~~Mick~~!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, South Park & The OC's and Surrender by Cheap Trick isn't mine. **

_Mother told me, yes, she told me I'd meet girls like you._

_She also told me, "Stay away, you'll never know what you'll catch."_

_Just the other day I heard a soldier falling off some Indonesian junk that's going round._

_Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright, they just seem a little weird._

_Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away, ay, ay, ay._

_Father says, "Your mother's right, she's really up on things."_

_"Before we married, Mommy served in the WACS in the Philippines."_

_Now, I had heard the WACS recruited old maids for the war._

_But mommy isn't one of those; I've known her all these years._

**Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright**

I wake up sometime around two in the morning feeling like I've been dipped in a tub of grease. In the early morning—at least I think its early morning--darkness of my bedroom I'm confused, my body is slick with sweat, the sheets are a mess and so is my hair. I'm at a loss—of clothes and thought. Yeah...my skin is laid completely bare. What the fuck did I do?...or who. I wrack my brain for answers but I'm way too fucking burnt out to remember shit all. I guess I'll go have a shower. I need some light in this room man. I reach out blindly, where's my bedside lamp when I need it? The only thing emitting some sort of brightness is my lava lamp sitting on the shag carpeted floor. I'll just hafta work with that. So I throw my blankets off and attempt to stand up—I fall as per usual. But after a few tries I'm up an about, finding some clothes and towels. My lava lamp is bodacious; it's red with darker bubbles of the same color floating around in it aimlessly. I wonder how lava lamps work…they're such an enigma. So confusing. Dazed and confused and burnt out and sweaty.

I grab what I think is a dress or something off the floor along with two towels and I'm off to the bathroom. Ahh yes the more-suited-to-a-closet-than-a-bathroom bathroom, how I love it and its pukey tile walls. I flick on the water and leap into the shower without really thinking. The waters cold---I jump back and hit my head—hard—against the wall. "Fuck" I hiss rubbing at my head and wincing. Stupid heinous water.

It's been five minutes…I think the waters hot by now. So back into the shower I go—it's still cold, guess we don't get hot water in this house. Excellent. "Mrmm" I give a groan of unhappiness but oh well, look on the bright side right? And I do. I lather up with soap and shampoo and vanilla body wash that I really wanna taste. Hmm, my eyes dart around the bathroom---no one's watching…it really couldn't hurt. I flick off the cap of the body wash and pour a dollop into my hand. Slowly I stick my tongue out and lick up my hand. "OH FUCK DUDE, SICK" I grimace and spit out the body wash—vanilla my ass. Last but not least I put in the conditioner—Herbal Essences or some other girly scented crap that Lacy bought—I prefer my vanilla conditioner—I have this thing for vanilla okay?—but it's nowhere in sight or reach.

Okay kids, I just learned a lesson—never shave when you're burnt out. Because I just tried and now my long legs look like a battlefield, dripping blood and stinging like a bitch. Non, NON heinous. Seriously dude, don't do it. It really isn't pretty.

I get out of the shower and drape a fuzzy pink towel around my body. Hey…where'd my other towel go? "Don't forget to bring a towel!" The high pitched voice startles me, my eyes widen when I see that the speaker is---a blue terrycloth towel. I'm not even high right now—what the fuck.

"What the fuck man" I gape, I swear to GOD that towel just spoke.

"If you don't have a towel you could catch a cold—that's why Towelie says—don't forget to bring a towel" It _did _talk…holy shit, I must be going nuts. The towel has eyes and a big kinda scary smile. "Ya wanna get high?"

I half grin "Nooow you're talkin" I nod slowly, lost—but when am I not?—and amused. "I'm Jude"

"Towlie" The towel explains, it pulls out a joint and lights up. "I'm gonna get a little high now"

"I like the way you think man" I take a toke from Towelie's J and chuckle. "Oh dude…I'm keeping you, you'll be a most excellent terrycloth companion"

Towelie's eyes are red; he looks at me and smiles lazily. "I have no idea what's going on"

My grin gets bigger—a Spicoli grin—that just screams pothead. "Oh dude…" I snort with laughter; I'm tearing up now it's so goddamn funny. "Me neither" After smoking a few more blunts Towlie lets me wrap him around my head so I can like—dry my hair?—is that what I'm doing? I kinda—cue laughter—forget dude.

Pounding on the bathroom door is what clears my head—oh who am I kidding it doesn't clear my head at all. "Are you almost done in there Jude?" It's my dad, why the hell is he awake? It's like what—2?

"Yah dude, one sex" Oh shit—did I just say sex? "Uhh sec, I mean one sec!" I begin chuckling again, as if I said sex. I open the washroom door and lean out, grinning hazily.

"I need to talk to you" Dad grabs me by my wrist—dude…I just noticed…my wrist is fucking _skinny. _Like anorexic thin. Haha.

"Whaat?" I snort and squeeze my eyes shut, but I just can't get a hold of myself. _Everything _is so bloody hilarious. It's all rather bodacious.

Dad fixes me with a stern stare—of course it's impossible for me to hold in my laughter and now I'm bubbling over, giggling like mad. "Jude" Dad says flatly, he winces when I continue smiling like there's no tomorrow—wait…it is tomorrow—whaat? I'm lost. Anyways one thing you should know about my dad is that despite how nice and easily manipulated he is Saul Monroe is _not _a man to mess with. I mean…his name is Saul, doesn't that just scream authority? He's from somewhere in Leeds England but his parents are—well were cos they're dead now—German. He moved to Cali when he was like—twenty six? I dunno; don't really care either but anywho that's where he met my mom—Vivica—kickass name right?—Hudson. My mom was Native American—well actually she was a Native American Canadian cos she came from Ontario in Canada. They got together, had Belladonna and then me. They got married a little after I was born—I think I was a flower girl but my memory isn't the best—and then they were Saul and Vivica Monroe. Yaaay. Happy family. Yeah actually, I had the best childhood _ever; _my past isn't some stupid sob story that made me turn to drugs or any of that bullshit. I guess my world kinda—shattered isn't really the right word—but I guess it shattered when I was thirteen and mom died in a car accident. But I've smoked cigarettes since I was twelve and weed since I was eleven. So there…in your face. After that dad was fucking broken, until he met Lacy. I have no clue why he's with that cunt but…whatever. I have my own life. And I bet you're just wishing I would end this rather boring rant on my family so there—I will. I'll think about Belladonna and my stupid half brother some other time. Huh, dads still looking at me skeptically.

"What's the problem daaad?" My eyes crinkle up and again I'm snorting and chuckling, oh he must be so damn proud of me.

"He's the problem" Dad raises his arm and gestures towards the living room—I think I hear The Simpsons or something from the TV.

"Who?" I'm confused, there's some random dude in our living room and it's _my _fault? What the fuck. Dad rolls his eyes—they're green like Belladonna's—and leads me into the tiny, trashy den. Our living room is…just that—a room that looks like it's really, _really_ been lived in. On one side there's a lopsided blue couch that's caving in with springs poking out all over. Then beside it there's a crappy ass orange armchair that we picked from someone's garbage on the way through Denver. They're both placed about two feet in front of our TV—which is insanely small and it has like four channels. Not that I give a shit, I don't watch TV. And that's the living room. Grand isn't it?

"Says his name's Kevin" Dad exclaims, cocking an eyebrow in my direction. "And he came out of _your _bedroom honey, wearing nothing but boxers."

"Ohhhh Keevin" Now I sorta remember. I brought Kenny's brother home with me…and one thing led to another and…oops.

"Care to explain Jude?" I purse my lips and give my dad this doe eyed look of innocence. It doesn't work; I guess bloodshot tired eyes aren't really all that cute. Heinous.

"No actually" My mouth pulls up in a grin, I love my teeth—if you saw them you'd question my sanity because no one in their right mind _likes _slightly crooked, kinda yellowing teeth. But I do. They're excellent if I do say so myself. "I'd rather no explain" I turn away from my father—eww I just realized he's only wearing a bathrobe which means…ughh I block my mind from thinking about what he and Lacy do behind closed doors. Instead I opt for walking into the living room, still wearing a dazed smile, Towlie still wrapped around my head. "Hey Kev"

The brunette boy gives me a side glance and then smirks; he looks _waaaaay _burnt out, but still all young-Elliot-Easton-from-The-Cars pretty. "Sup Jude?" he yawns then and I can see his teeth—they're white, like _super _white…what the hell? He's poor and he smokes, he should NOT have perfect teeth. Ahh well. They sure are nice.

I give him a smirk of my own "My dad kinda wants you to uhh leave" I look back at dad; he's still uber skeptical and sorta pissed. "I don't think he's very pleased"

"Most dads aren't when a guy comes out of their kid's bedroom in the middle of the night" Kevin is so—I dunno--laid back. It's like he's always in control of every situation and totally uncaring, like Craig. Kev lights up a cigarette and shakes back his Oh-so-70's-style brown hair, he's so careless, I love it. And even though I do love how gung-ho and free he is…my thoughts keep on circling back to another boy. Yeah, you know who I'm talking about; Stan, like you didn't suspect that. When I finally zone back in Kevin's looking at me with his eyebrows bent down in—curiosity? Whaat? "Why is there blue dripping down your face?"

"Whaat?" Blue dripping down my face? What's he talking about? Kev drags his finger down my face and pulls back; it's covered in a shiny dark blue liquidy thing. What. The. Fuck. "Uhh…I'll be back, I'm just uhh gonna check this out…" I rush into the bathroom. Holy fuck…there's blue _something _on my face, trickling down from under Towlie…my hair? Whaat? "Uhh" I unravel Towlie and drop him onto the floor. "NO…WAY" I scream, I actually _scream. _How, _how _did this happen?

"Jesus Jude, what's wron—what the hell didja do to your hair??!" Dad's eyes go about as round as mine. Because my hair isn't chocolate brown anymore. It's blue. My motherfucking hair is **blue. **

My mouth gapes open "Oh dude…non, **non **heinous! Since when did we have blue hair dye??!" I knew I shoulda used my goddamn vanilla shampoo.

"Oh" Dad rubs the back of his neck "Lacy was planning on dying her hair black…I guess I picked up blue and..."

And then I zone back into Jude's world. Oh no, no way…I have freakin blue hair. Not bright blue or anything cool….it's midnight blue—the same hue as Stan's eyes only without the pretty sparkle. Oh dude…non, **non **heinous. And like about a billion other teenagers on the planet I find myself asking…why do these things always happen to me?

_Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright, they just seem a little weird._

_Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away, ay, ay, ay._

_Whatever happened to all this season's losers of the year?_

_Ev'ry time I got to thinking, where'd they disappear?_

_When I woke up, Mom and Dad are rolling on the couch._

_Rolling numbers, rock and rolling, got my Kiss records out._

_Mommy's alright, Daddy's alright, they just seem a little weird._

_Surrender, surrender, but don't give yourself away, ay, ay, ay._

_Away._

_Away._

_Repeat Chorus 7X_

**The Amazingly Sexy OC'S**

**Bain Cynis **

**Vean Redding**

**Luke Sakrato**

**Amber Lark**

**Alexis Aragon**

**Freddy Marshall**

**Lucy Montgomery**

**Sophia Cartman**

**Alice Lufkin**

**Rhiannon Edwards**

**Vivi Sykes**

**Lucky-Lynn Day**

**Lilith Anderson**

**Bella SnowRaven**

**Chelsea Richey**

**Christy Morejon**

**Ivy Valmont**

**Angela Roy**

**Miki Kotubuki**

**Lynda Rivera**

**Constance Valentine**

**REGGIE ROX WILL APPEAR NEXT CHAPTER, YYYAAAAAAAY =D**

**Oh and as for Cartman's band I know have a name thanks to Bain Cynis' creator, it's gonna be called The Cheesy Poofs. And thanks to ChristyCullen101 The Cheesy Poofs have a rhythm guitarist; Christy! AGHH CARTMAN'S BAND STILL NEEDS A BASSIST I JUST REALIZED. Message me if you want your OC to be the bassist! **

**Soooo the bands are (for the last time):**

**The Cheesy Poofs: Cartman (lead singer), Lucky (lead guitar), Butters (drummer), Christy (rhythm guitar), Alice (piano)**

**Love Station Despair: Jude (lead singer), Vean (lead guitar), Kenny (bassist), Lucy (rhythm guitar), Craig (drummer)**

**The Killer Klowns: Rhiannon (lead singer), Vivi (rhythm guitar), Chelsea (lead guitar), Clyde (bassist), Tweek (drummer), Christophe (piano)**

**Scrap Metal Smile: Stan (lead singer), Token (bassist), Kyle (lead guitar), Amber (rhythm guitar), Sophia (drummer)**

**My Sweet Betrayal: Miki (lead singer), Lilith (rhythm guitar), Ivy (lead guitar), Angela (bassist), Freddy (drummer), Constance (piano)**

**Channel 6 News: Ike (lead singer), Georgie (lead guitar), Evan (bassist), Derek (drummer), Henrietta (keyboard), Damien (rhythm guitar)**


	14. Hangout And Be Cool

**Kay…this chapter isn't so OC abundant as I planned. But I did introduce Reggie =D Yay for Miick!! Next chapter is gonna be the bus so the wonderful OC's will be featured more than. And yeah, I've written so much for this only being Jude's second day of school. But fear not cos I'm not gonna be AS detailed (still detailed but just not spending one chapter on like every class she has) after her first week at SP High! So, R&R please, I've been getting like less reviews for this lately (not pointing fingers buut) The more you review the more I'll feature your OC because reviewing shows that you actually have interest in this story so. Yeah. Hahaha ENJOY 8D **

**PS: Yesterday, April 8****th**** was the sixteenth anniversary of Kurt Cobain's death, so everyone listen to Come As You Are by Nirvana as a tribute even if it's a day late!**

**--FLOWER POWER--**

**~~Mick~~!**

**Disclaimer: South Park, OC's & We Got The Beat by The Go Go's aint mine. **

**Hangout And Be Cool**

_See the people walking down the street _

_Fall in line just watching all their feet _

_They don't know where they wanna go _

_But they're walking in time _

_They got the beat _

_They got the beat _

_Yeah _

_They got the beat _

_See the kids just getting out of school _

_They can't wait to hang out and be cool _

_Hang around 'til quarter after twelve _

_That's when they fall in line _

_Kids got the beat _

_They got the beat _

_They got the beat _

_Yeah _

_Kids got the beat_

When I wake again its 8:00 o'clock. I wonder if Kevin's still in my living room. Anyways last weekend I had a shitload of time to decorate my whole fucking bedroom. And seen as I'm absolutely ADD I'll tell you about how bodacious it is. So the floor is covered in this rad purple shag carpet and I painted the walls bright red—Lacy wanted them pink but screw her. There's my crappy ass bed with my weed under the mattress and my bong in it somewhere or other, and there's a dresser with a mirror that I wrote all over with red lipstick. The baby blue paint on my dresser is chipping off giving it a hundred year old appearance. The shag carpet is barely visible under the tons of clothes and old toys and makeup and even maybe some books covering it. And the scarlet walls are plastered with posters; Nirvana, The Sex Pistols, Janis Joplin, The Doors, The Beatles, Kurt Cobain, Deep Purple, Jim Morrison and of course my idol; Jimi Hendrix right above my bed. And then there's the pretty lava lamp on the floor and my stupid bedside lamp which is propped up on a box of records. That's my room. It's sorta cool actually. And then it occurs to me that although I brought clothes with me when I showered—I never got dressed; I'm still wrapped up in a towel and my hair is kinda damp and it's all knotted. So I leap into a pile of probably-dirty clothes on the floor and begin throwing them around. Aha there's something clean; it's a so-old-that-it's-see-thru lavender tank top with beads hanging down from the straps and from the bottom, so after finding an atrociously kiddie polka-dot bra I pull it on. And now for pants…hmm not much selection; either my ripped blue jeans—the only jeans that I own—or an assortment of not-so-excellent skirts Belladonna gave me. Eww. Wait…wait, OH HELL YES. Shorts, I do happen to own one pair of frayed denim short shorts. On go my very girlish checkered underwear—shut up I don't like matching bras and underwear—and then the shorts. Hmm this outfits a little boring. Accessories, that's what I need. My peace sign necklace of course…and then like ten hemp necklaces that I made along with some hemp bracelets and anklets annnd, what else …hmm…AHA! My hoop belt. There. Wonderful. I kick on my Converse—ouu they've gained a hole in the heel, heinous and now it's time to take a few hits from the bong.

As I take some hits from my most excellent reddish-orangeish-yellowish bong I walk about the house. Suddenly a hand pries away my bong. "Huh…whaaa?" Is my intelligent reply.

It's Kevin—he never left? I'm honestly surprised dad let him stay. "Mornin to you too" He murmurs, wrapping his lips around MY bong, goddamn him. Ahh well sharing is cool. After he's finished he arches his back and smiles lightly "Wanna drive to the bus stop?"

"Uhh" I scratch my head "Sure" I continue to scratch at my head and then—"HOLY SHIT, is my hair blue??!"

Kevin snorts, he pulls at the hem of his white tee and nods slowly "Yup" A look of complete horror crosses my face and I bolt to the bathroom. Oh my god. I take a double-take and then begin to run a brush through my mane. Maybe it won't be so blue when it's brushed. Yeah. Right. My hair—straight, thick and chest length with straight-across-the-forehead bangs that are just a little _too _long—isn't brown anymore…it's fucking blue. I can't believe I forgot about that rather bogus incident. "Oh bogus" I groan cos against my darkly tanned complexion the midnight blue is so awkward. Sure this color might look fine—if I were like ten shades paler and had blue or green eyes. "Major bogus" I smack my head against the wall repeatedly until Kevin pulls me away from the mirror.

"It doesn't look" He smirks cockily "_That _bad" But even high I can hear the sarcasm from a mile away.

"Ughh" I whimper pathetically "Fuck my life" And as if thing's could get any worse, Lacy decides to walk in.

Her drawn on eyebrows lift as high as they can go "Judith!" She scoffs "Was this boy here all night…and what in God's name did you do to your fucking hair?"

I scowl at her "None of your business, and my hair? That's kinda your fault, YOU LEFT YOUR FUCKING HAIR DYE WITH THE SHAMPOO!"

Lacy has her hair up in curlers; her face is already painted on. "You're becoming a real handful Judith and--" Her eyes trail down to the bong I'm holding "IS THAT A BONG??!"

I roll my eyes "No shit Sherlock"

"That's it!" She snaps, throwing her hands skywards "I'm having a talk with Saul tonight, I want you OUT of this house you little delinquent!"

"Oh fuck off Lacy" I flip the bitch off "Come on Kev" I whip my army bag over my shoulder, toss my bong into my backpack, throw on a fringed buckskin vest and then walk out the door. Lacy can kiss my ass.

Kevin's vehicle is about…the most hick it can get; an old red pickup truck with rusting, chipping paint and a retro flair, definitely from the 50's. 50's cars have always been my favourite. They're rather gorgeous. "Nice ride" I muse, tossing back my hair—my bloody blue hair—and hopping into the passengers seat of the ancient Ford.

Kev nods and turns the key, the truck roars to life. Damn, this is a fiiine machine, even if it is kinda trashy. "Dad gave 'er to me when I turned eighteen" He smiles wistfully and runs his hand over the steering wheel. "a 59' Ford" He grins wolfishly and pulls out of the laneway of the McCormick's shack/house.

* * *

"Thanks for the ride dude!" I wave Kevin off and stride towards the bus stop. Sure enough there's Craig standing with three other guys and holy shit…there's Kenny, sitting on the bench right as rain. "You're alive!" I exclaim, running over to him and laughing. "I actually freaked for awhile there"

Kenny smirks "Geez I was dead for one night and you hook up with my brother? Nice Jude-Bug" Guess that's my nickname now? "Niiice" But with that nonchalant look painted on his face he genuinely doesn't seem to care.

I roll my eyes playfully and then run over to Craig "Hey Craiggers"

He cocks an eyebrow and breaths out a line of cigarette smoke. "Hey Jude" He says slowly, taking another deep drag off his smoke and exhaling. Even in the daylight his eyes are fucking electric. And then I notice who's accompanying him and I can feel a blush rise up to my hallow cheeks. Standing next to one another I realize that Craig and Stan could pass for twins. They're both tall and skinny with black hair and blue eyes. The only differences are—well Stan's skin isn't quite so tanned as Craig's and their eyes are the most opposite colors of blue; Craig's are pale and crystalline…like the sky and Stan's are dark and sparkling and…lustrous. They both have black hair but Stan's is stick straight and has undertones of blue while Craig's hair is curly and has undertones of reddish brown. Dude…they could still be brothers.

"Hey Stannie boy" I catcall, I'm still flushed but it probably looks like it's just from being out in the cold—I hope.

"Hey Judey" Stan grins, showing off that adorable set of braces. Suddenly his eyes widen "Dude…what happened to your hair??!"

I cringe and bite down on my lip "My step mum" I can feel my body twitch "left her hair dye where my shampoo normally is and…" I can feel the usual happiness on my face drain out quickly. There's only one thing I hate in the entire world…and her name is Lacy Stapes.

"That blows" says another boy. He's---big to say the least, not fat just built like a football player and has windswept heather brown hair and chocolaty eyes to match. He's wearing blue jeans, Adidas high tops and a red jacket. Who the hell is he? "I'm Clyde Donavan by the way, I dunno if we met…"

"I don't think we did" Despite how pissed off/depressed I am right now I can't help but give the cute brunette a peevish grin "I'm Jude Monroe" Clyde Donavan…that's the dude Lucky used to date I think…the one who's with some Belle SnowRaven chick now. I don't fucking know. "And having blue hair is not supreme at all"

"It doesn't look that bad" Stan chirps

"Yeah Kev said that too…I could tell he was being sarcastic, and you" I jam a finger into his chest—he's wearing a t-shirt sporting the face of Kurt Cobain, excellent—and look up at him. "Are lying"

Stan raises his brows "I'm not lying!" He places a hand on each of my shoulders to emphasize his point. "I swear Jude!"

"Sick hair!" The fourth boy of the group whooshes past me. Whaaa--? Oh, he's on a skateboard, which would explain the insane speed he's moving at. At first I can't really tell what the hell he looks like, just that he's tall, pale and thin (that seems to be a trend with these South Park boys) and sports a mop of black hair. He's in a grey beanie, white sweats and a grey long-sleeved-shirt thing…a nice change from the skinny jeans every guy here is usually caught wearing.

"Who's that?" I mutter, I need a few more hits, so I take my bong and lighter out and sigh. Mmm pot in the morning is so bodacious.

"That's Reggie" Clyde pipes up, his face is chubby cheeked—don't get me wrong, he's _not _fat. He just has that unbelievably cute and childish quality to him, kinda like Alice does.

"Hey Rox, get your ass over here!" Craig yells, taking out another cigarette and lighting up. He's as much of a chain smoker as the freaking Goths. Not like I can talk. I went like ten minutes without mari-jane and I was complaining. Craig and the Goths with cigarettes, Vean with alcohol, Tweek with coffee and me with weed. Pretty sad when ya think about it. We're a bunch of teenage addicts.

The ravenette wheels his rather fine board over to us and halts. A half-smirk turns up his pink lips. He has green eyes, kinda like Kyle's only lighter. "You're new" He nods, it's not really a question either…more of a laid-back observation. "I'm Reggie Rox"

"Jude Monroe dude" I'm about to shake his hand but then I realize that I'm holding my bong. With both hands. Huh. And I'm waaaaay too baked to let go of my pot-smoking-device with one hand and risk dropping this baby. "Sweet board"

"I know right!" Reggie grins wildly, throwing back his ebony locks. "Your hair is pretty kickass"

I shrug and roll my eyes and then suddenly impulse overtakes me and I tear the cig from Craig's hand and take a few puffs. "What the fuck Jude" Craig growls, he takes his smoke back and flips me off. I just give him a winning, doggish smile and he can't help but crack a laugh at my probably ridiculously stoned expression.

I just realized that Stan's still gripping my right—or is that my left—shoulder. I face him, blushing again and he's smiling, and as cheesy—as _totally _cheesy as it sounds—that smile is sweeter than all the candy and marijuana in the universe. "I told you your hair doesn't look bad"

I lean forward, so I'm right in his face, probably totally invading his personal space. But he's not complaining. "Prove it!" My breath smells like a mixture of weed and mint gum…I wonder what he thinks of it.

"How?" Stan says with a chuckle. "How can I prove that you don't look bad?" Before I can think of a response I'm distracted. Because there's a scene folding out on the bench behind us that's too delicious to miss. Kyle Broflovski is sitting on Kenny's lap. His pretty head of red ringlets is damp with snow and he has his pale arms wrapped about the blonde's neck. Kenny's cheeks are blush pink and his silvery blue eyes are shiny, a few strands of his straight wheat gold hair fly back in a gust of wind, his fingers are dug into the back of Kyle's orange coat. Are they not telling us something? Cos that looks pretty fucking homo to me.

_Go-Go music really makes us dance _

_Do the Pony puts us in a trance _

_Do the Watusi just give us a chance? _

_That's when we fall in line _

_We got the beat _

_We got the beat _

_We got the beat _

_Yeah _

_We got the beat_

_Everybody get on your feet_

_We know you can dance to the beat_

_Jumpin' - get down_

_Round and round and round_

**The Excellent OC's:**

**Reggie Rox**

**Alice Lufkin **

**Vean Redding**

**Lucky-Lynn Day**

**Lucy Montgomery**

**Vivi Sykes**

**Miki Kotobuki**

**Chelsea Richey**

**Lilith Anderson**

**Christy Morejon**

**Belle SnowRaven**

**Luke Sakrato**

**Rhiannon Edwards**

**Constance Valentine**

**Lynda Rivera**

**Bain Cynis**

**Ivy Valmont**

**Angie Roy**

**Amber Lark**

**Sophia Cartman**

**Freddy Marshall**

**Alexis Aragon**

**Oh and The Cheesy Poofs now has a bassist: Lynda Rivera! Yaaaay! R&R my loverrrrs**


End file.
